Sinfonía negra
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. Cuatro tiempos: acecharte, acorralarte, atraparte y… O es todo, o es nada. Dejemos que esta música nos guíe, sólo tú sabes el final. UA-shonen-ai. 4. Ejecución.
1. Planeación

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, todo de Takao Aoki.

Advertencias: UA, semi... medio, algo... shounen-ai (¿creíble?), lenguaje soez, casi lime...

_Cuatro tiempos: acecharte, acorralarte, atraparte y… O es todo, o es nada. Dejemos que esta música nos guíe, sólo tú sabes el final._

Sinfonía negra

1. **Planeación**

_Ya estamos juntos, ¿qué quieres hacer?_

El taxi los recogió en el aeropuerto, eran casi las siete de la tarde y había mucho movimiento aún por doquier. La pareja compartía el vehículo, pero sus deseos eran siempre distintos; ella quería sólo llegar y hundirse un rato en el spa para recargar energías, a él le daba igual hacer lo que fuera.

El trayecto duró casi una hora, pero fue nada para ellos después de las casi treinta y seis horas de vuelo, conexiones y espera en aeropuertos. El vehículo se estacionó delante de las puertas del suntuoso hotel, un chico con portaequipajes esperaba por ellos y apenas se detuvo el taxi, comenzó a colocar todas las maletas que el taxista le ayudaba a descargar.

Cuando todo estuvo fuera del auto, ella bajó y se quedó esperando por él; sin embargo él no bajó, sino que cerró la puerta, dando nuevas instrucciones al taxista. Al ver esto, ella sonrió y siguió caminando, típico de él, lo último que quería era estar más tiempo con ella.

Él y el taxista emprendieron de nuevo el camino, ahora con rumbo al extremo oeste de la ciudad; siguiendo las instrucciones que le habían sido dadas llegaron al conservatorio de la ciudad, pidió dar primero un rodeo a la enorme manzana donde se ubicaba la construcción, lo único que le animó del lugar fue la incitante estructura de su arquitectura, por lo demás, no halló nada de emocionante en su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

No estaba de muy buen humor, viendo los alrededores y el tiempo que le tomaría llegar por el constante tráfico, supo que pasaría demasiado tiempo yendo a ese nuevo centro de su universo, se hizo una nota mental de conseguir un vehículo con buen equipo de sonido y video. —¿Hay algún buen bar por aquí?

-Un lugar con buena música por la avenida 54, otro con las meseras más… uno con… —el taxista hizo gala de su conocimiento, pero no ofreció nada concreto mas que vagas descripciones de los lugares que frecuentaba.

Cansado de ese rodeo del hombre, le pidió que lo dejara en una esquina sabiendo que él mismo tendría que encontrar lo que buscaba. Caminó no más de tres cuadras, cuando escuchó el típico ambiente de un bar, se acercó al origen del ruido para saber si era como le gustaban: sin música ruidosa, sin apariencia de lugar de mala muerte, sin la degradante fila de acceso controlado… se veía bien.

Miró el nombre y no le dijo nada '_Los cinco cuartos_', ingresó y se sintió satisfecho con la apariencia del sitio. No era muy grande, había un pequeño escenario para músicos improvisados, no tenía karaoke, había sólo una solitaria pantalla de televisión en una esquina, pequeñas mesas desperdigadas a distancia suficiente para no sentirse abochornado por el vecino, y la típica barra para el bebedor solitario.

Se sentó y pidió un vodka solo, lo engulló en sólo dos tragos para dar comienzo; no era su idea emborracharse en su primer día en la ciudad, pero la insistente frustración de haber tenido que elegir entre ese trabajo y el que quería, lo tenía de mal humor. Pidió una segunda y tercer ronda, la mayoría de los comensales iban y venían, sólo él y otros pocos permanecían ocupando sus asientos.

-¿Mala tarde? —el cantinero preguntó acercándole la botella.

-Ni siquiera la primera. —Dijo ya un poco más tranquilo.

-Debería cuidar su consumo, apenas es miércoles, hay que trabajar mañana.

-Precisamente por eso es que lo necesito. —Sonrió mientras acercaba el vaso para un cuarto tanto.

El reloj anunció las nueve de la noche, se incorporó y pagó su consumo; se dirigía a la puerta con un agradable calor en el cuerpo, había conseguido su objetivo porque se sentía de mejor humor. Sin querer giró la cabeza a su izquierda y se encontró con una cabeza familiar, se detuvo y afinó su oído para distinguir la voz que creía conocer, no queriéndolo creer se contuvo de dar los quince pasos que le llevarían a comprobar visualmente que era quien creía, pues ya la voz decía todo.

-Mierda, ¿acaso está siguiéndome otra vez?. —Se dijo molesto.

Se giró esperando que el sujeto que recién acaba de reconocer no se percatara de él, caminó lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo, pero como solía ocurrir en su vida; lo que más se empecinaba en evitar, era lo primero que ocurría.

-¿Kai? ¿¡qué estás haciendo aquí! —exclamó el susodicho, levantándose de su mesa y acercando los quince pasos que Kai no había querido dar.

El otro no pudo hacer nada por ocultar el gesto de desencanto al ser descubierto y viendo al otro acercarse, no le quedó de otra que hablarle, —Yuriy, no sabía que estabas en esta ciudad. —trató de sonar lo más espontáneo que pudo, y se agregó _'De haber sabido no hubiese aceptado el trabajo'_.

-Siempre tan alegre como siempre, ¿vienes a…? —Yuriy se detuvo un momento y miró a su izquierda tratando de recordar. —¡Claro! ¿eres acaso la joyita de la que hablaba el director esta mañana?

-¿Joyita? —Kai no pudo evitar repetir esa confusa palabra.

-Sí, ése debe ser tú. Ven, ven, te presentaré a unos cuantos colegas, los conocerás tarde o temprano.

Yuriy tomó a Kai del brazo y tiró de él hasta la mesa que había ocupado previamente, —Muchachos, ¿recuerdan la joyita de la que nos habló el director esta mañana?

-Lleva con eso casi tres semanas Ivanov, sólo que has estado demasiado distraído como para poner atención. —Rió un hombre de barba y lentes.

-Como sea, él es Kai Hiwatari, nuestro nuevo director de orquesta. Kai, saluda a Sergio, Johan, Olaf, Olinka, Verónica y Miles.

Todos saludaron, Kai sólo alzó un poco la mano mostrando su completa falta de motivación, notó las miradas despectivas de al menos tres de ellos. Y no le sorprendió; después de todo, su cambio de lugar de trabajo fue apresurado y ya que la oferta económica fue jugosa, no le costaba adivinar que el dinero debió haber salido de algunos departamentos que vieron reducidos sus presupuestos. No le interesaba hacer amigos ahí, pero en un mundo tan competitivo como aquél donde se desenvolvía lo mejor era evitar zanjarse tantas enemistades como se pudiera.

-Sin duda, tiene toda la apariencia de una joyita, —dijo Olinka mirándolo con poco pudor, —pero no creo que sea él a quien el director se refería, sino a su acompañante. Eres el esposo de Brynja Smari, ¿verdad?

El concepto de 'esposa' 'esposo' y 'matrimonio' eran demasiado ambiguos para Kai, así que se limitó a asentir. Sólo Yuriy parecía perdido en la conversación, lo cual no le sorprendía a Kai; ese conocido suyo era un genio sólo en un reducido campo de la vasta actividad humana, en el resto apenas pasaba como persona pensante y funcional.

-Una contralto de raro tono; pero claro, eso no te interesa, quizá cuando la veas le prestes más atención. —Rió Olaf, y Kai no pudo evitar recordar la fama de casanova del pelirrojo.

-Si, si como sea. Así que estamos trabajando juntos otra vez, ¿eh? —Yuriy se acercó a Kai.

-Eso parece, —dijo cansado de ese nuevo descubrimiento, —tengo que irme, recién llegué y mañana hay que comenzar.

-Siempre tan comprometido con el trabajo, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué proyecto es el que van a montar ahora? Las propuestas monumentales no han cuajado, y quiero lucirme pronto en el escenario.

-No, no sé nada, sólo recibí una buena oferta y tenía que cambiar de aires. Coincidieron bien.

-De acuerdo, dejemos la rememoración de los buenos tiempos para mañana.

Kai rió sardónicamente y le dio una mirada burlona, —Yo le quitaría el _buenos_, pero sí, mañana estaremos ahí.

El pelirrojo despidió al menor que pidió de inmediato un taxi, éste lo llevó a su hotel y sin perder tiempo, subió a su habitación; al estar ahí no le sorprendió que su esposa no estuviera ahí. Quizá estaría en el spa, quizá en el bar o tirándose a algún otro huésped bien parecido; no le importaba nada, sólo tener un descanso lo suficientemente largo para reparar energías mínimas para poder enfrentarse a la tormenta del día siguiente: su primer día de trabajo.

Al día siguiente, Kai y Brynja no llegaron juntos al conservatorio, las horas de su recepción eran distintas y la de él ocurría a las ocho de la mañana. Kai no iba con la ingenua idea de que sería un trabajo ideal, iba bastante consciente de que lo que parecería un sueño se tornaría pronto en un infierno en la tierra. Así que sólo iba con toda la buena voluntad de la que era capaz, sabiendo que era lo único que le aseguraría no querer salir huyendo desde su primer par de horas.

Los directivos y directores de área le dieron la bienvenida, no le hicieron fiesta porque los dineros habían estado muy castigados ese año y el ambicioso proyecto que había llevado a la contratación de Kai obligaba austeridad máxima. Sólo una reunión de café, galletas y un escueto resumen impreso de las disposiciones generales de la institución.

-Sea usted bienvenido, estamos muy agradecidos de que haya aceptado nuestra oferta, verá que no se arrepentirá. —Escuchó al director repetir por tercera vez en los cuarenta minutos que llevaban ahí.

-Sí, será interesante unirme a su institución. —Kai respondió eligiendo un adecuado conjunto de palabras para dar un mensaje nada comprometido.

Después de otro intercambio de cortesías, quedó fuera de la sala de reuniones y perdido en un amasijo de pasillos, salones y áreas abiertas con una pésima señalética de la que no podía diferenciar dónde se hallaba el sanitario de hombres del aula de grabaciones.

Caminó unos minutos viendo a su alrededor en busca de la persona ideal para pedir instrucciones, pero de entre los alumnos que le esquivaban la mirada, los instrumentistas que lo veían con novedad o aquellos dos del grupo que conoció la noche anterior y no habían cambiado la mirada despectiva, no encontró a nadie posible para que le fuera de ayuda.

Sin saber cómo, llegó a la segunda sala de conciertos; la recorrió y se detuvo un momento cerrando los ojos. La acústica de los pocos sonidos que se producían con sus pasos le hicieron sonreír al comprobar que era tan buena como le habían dicho, se alegró que no todo parecía decadente en ese sitio.

Dejó la sala y regresó a la búsqueda del aula en la que se suponía debía haberse presentado ante los músicos quince minutos atrás, pero bendita suerte, sólo terminó de nuevo delante de la sala de juntas, justo ahí Brynja, su esposa, estaba llegando.

-¿Kai? ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías ya reuniéndote con tu equipo de trabajo.

Él meneó un poco la cabeza ante lo inútil de cualquier explicación, —Sí, debería. Tengo que irme.

Brynja sonrió igual de desentendida que siempre, —Buen día, te veré en el hotel.

Kai dio un largo suspiró y volvió a las andadas para tratar de encontrar ese endemoniado salón. Se preguntó en dónde es que estaría ese inútil pelirrojo, al menos podría usar a su favor su conocimiento del sitio, estaba seguro que sería capaz de orientarlo aunque fuera sólo capaz de recordar dónde se encontraban las salas de concierto, los sanitarios y los cubículos.

La hora que le habían asignado para el trabajo con los músicos terminó y él seguía perdido, sin verse muy preocupado y aprovechando que había ubicado una pequeña isla donde vendían café, decidió tomar uno ya que sabía perdida la sesión. Mientras lo pedía y esperaba que se lo preparan un tono conocido alcanzó sus oídos, aguzándolos identificó la vivacidad de las notas y el inconfundible acompañamiento con los pies.

No supo si alegrarse de saber que había encontrado a alguien conocido, o lamentarse por haberse encontrado a _ese_ conocido. Recibió su bebida, la pagó y se acercó como quien no quiere la cosa. Vaya frustración, no sólo era quien imaginaba que era, sino que estaba igual que como lo recordaba y eso jamás había sido un buen descubrimiento.

Rodeado por un grupo de personas y tocando animadamente un clarinete, Boris Kuznetsov hacía sus dedos casi bailar sobre la alargada superficie del instrumento de viento, cual encantador de serpientes, su público se embelesaba escuchándolo. Aunque su descuidado aspecto desentonaba por completo al de los refinados intérpretes con los que solía participar, su habilidad era única.

Kai suspiró molesto, no había cambiado en nada.

Trató (aún sabiendo que era en vano) retirarse sin ser notado, pero antes de haber dado cinco pasos alejándose, la melodía se detuvo y la voz reconocida sobrepasó el cuchicheo y los aplausos, —¿Hiwatari?

Derrotado, se giró y enfrentó los ojos pálidos del otro, —Boris.

-¿En verdad que estás aquí?

_'Tan suspicaz como siempre'_ pensó Kai, —No, soy el vago recuerdo que inventas.

Boris se puso de pie y se acercó al otro, —Igual de agradable y simpático que siempre, dime, —se acercó y le rodeó con un brazo, haciendo al otro reaccionar de inmediato dándole un codazo y obligándole a retirar dicha extremidad alrededor de su cuello y guardar una distancia segura.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Un poco de ayuda, estoy perdido, acabo de ser transferido y no tengo ni una puta idea de dónde carajos está mi pinche cubículo.

Kai hizo un gesto ante el lenguaje del otro, —Estoy igual, es mi primer día.

Los dos ya empezaban a caminar juntos pero en cuanto Boris escuchó eso, se detuvo en seco y se giró delante de él. —¿¡No es genial! Podemos perdernos juntos. —Susurró el mayor cerca de la oreja del otro.

Ante la emanación de aliento tras el siseo, la piel de Kai se erizó y retiró al otro con una agresiva mirada, —Vete al demonio, puedo perderme solo, gracias.

Boris movió la cabeza, —Sí, sí como digas. Dejemos la diversión para otro día, primero tenemos que asegurar nuestra plaza de trabajo, ¿verdad?

Kai rió entre dientes, —Yo la tengo segura; tú, por otro lado, aún debes aplicar para un lugar en la orquesta.

La sonrisa de Boris se esfumó, pero sólo tardó unos momentos en recuperarla; al igual que Kai, Boris sabía muy bien que era casi imposible que lo dejaran fuera, su talento era único y por alguna razón había sido solicitado (seguramente en persona) por los directivos del conservatorio.

Resignado a que no iba a poder deshacerse de él, decidió tomar ventaja de la desinhibición de Boris para obtener la información que necesitaba; porque de seguir así, la casi misantropía de Kai iba a tenerlo dando vueltas sin fin por el recinto. Reiniciaron el paso hasta llegar de nuevo (por tercera vez para Kai) a la sala de reuniones; ahí, las otras dos personas que Kai conocía platicaban y realizaban un descarado flirteo, afortunadamente mantenían las manos a la vista (aunque poco faltaba para tenerlas entre la ropa del otro): Yuriy y Brynja.

-¡Kai! ¿dónde has estado? El director recién me preguntó por ti, dice que no te presentaste a la presentación con los músicos; no vas a decirme que decidiste que no te gustaba el lugar ¿o sí?. —Brynja exclamó conociendo bien la volatilidad de su esposo.

Kai le dio un gesto cansado, —No, aún no.

-¿Quién es ese Kai? —Preguntaron Boris y Yuriy al mismo tiempo mientras se veían entre sí, casi lanzándose dagas con los ojos.

-¿Cómo? —la única mujer exclamó, —¿no se conocen? ¿y los dos conocen a mi Kai?

Ante el _mi Kai,_ los dos hombres más altos miraron ahora a Brynja con el mismo desprecio reprimido. Aunque no se conocían esos dos, fue claro que coincidían en cierto desdén hacia la mujer, aquella chica había conseguido convencer a Kai de casarse. Los dos sabían que la mujer lo había hecho como un ardid publicitario para impulsar su carrera, no sabían exactamente cómo fue que Kai aceptó, pero la idea de un matrimonio casi soñado entre una cantante de ópera tan prometedora y un joven director de orquesta con gran fama, fue el negocio perfecto.

Aunque ninguno lo recibió de buena gana, les quedaba el consuelo que no había amor entre esos dos, la fama de la islandesa Brynja Smari en los altos circuitos operísticos y en los oscuros submundos de las relaciones de cama, era casi idéntica. Aún así, Kai había sido herrado con una sortija de matrimonio que lo colocaba lejos de cualquier alcance público, aunque nada era imposible en la clandestinidad de las intimidades secretas.

De pronto, como una especie de revelación divina, Boris y Yuriy intercambiaron una mirada inmediata al leerse mutuamente el desprecio hacia la islandesa e identificar las intenciones compartidas hacia el parco esposo de Brynja.

-Boris Kuznetsov, ejecutante de clarinete y percusiones; —Kai dijo señalando desinteresadamente al más alto, —y Yuriy Ivanov, ejecutante de contrabajo y piano.

El aire se enfrió por alguna razón, los dos se miraron nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza y ninguno fue capaz de extender una mano como señal de cortesía y buena voluntad al recién conocido. Las miradas se endurecieron y enderezaron las espaldas, arqueando el cuello y mostrando la postura más altanera que tenían, como queriendo mostrar alguna clase de superioridad y definir quién era quien.

Kai miró esto, rodó los ojos después de arquear una ceja. Diciéndose a sí mismo que no necesitaba nada de eso, se dio media vuelta y dejó al trío atrás; Brynja encantada con esa batalla de voluntades, y Yuriy y Boris peleando en silencio por alguna clase de potestad sobre aquél que ya llevaba más de veinte metros de distancia de ellos.

* * *

Ok, esto es casi inesperado, no tengo una verdadera razón para subir esto, aunque sí para hacerlo: reto y apuesta. Sé que he proclamado por doquier que no me gusta casi el género, pero jamás he negado que tiene potencial (sólo reniego abiertamente del MPREG y cosas así). Aunque no será yaoi, quise rondar un poco el shounen-ai. Y que mejor modo que iniciar con los UA (descontando el que llevo en inglés), no se me ocurrió de otro modo.

Como sea, no soy conocedora del mundo de la música, tengo nociones básicas y espero no hacer alguna sandez con el manejo de conceptos para este fic. En efecto, se supone que Yuriy y Boris no se conocen (la magia de los UA), que Kai está casado y que hay... tensión, ¿de quién con quién? habrá que ver, historia corta sin pretensiones y con fines experimentales para saber que tal me sale ésta (si la cuenta no me falla) tercer historia del género.

Gracias por la lectura, slaudos y nos leemos!


	2. Constitución

Advertencias, en capítulo 1.

2. **Constitución**

_Sólo tú y yo, nadie más entra aquí. _

La idea del director del conservatorio era retomar la gloria que el centro que dirigía había tenido en años anteriores; la crisis y la repentina falta de figuras prominentes habían ido minando la asistencia del público. Después de haber ganado una buena partida presupuestaria, no reparó en gastos para atraer varias de las luminarias mejor cotizadas en la estela musical de cámara.

Sus planes terminaban en una ópera monumental, combinando la labor de los grandes músicos y las voces prodigiosas que trabajaban y se preparaban ahí, además de las figuras extranjeras que recién había contratado. Pero el proyecto inicial se limitaba en reunir las piezas, y que éstas fueran hallando su lugar por sí mismas.

A Kai no le costó darse cuenta de esto, se encontró con un sensacional equipo de trabajo y unas instalaciones formidables pero con una dinámica de trabajo casi inexistente y esa odiada rivalidad por las posiciones de más participación, tanto de los músicos en la orquesta como de todo el personal detrás de bastidores, ¡qué decir de los actores cantantes de la ópera!

Y como cualquier caldo tóxico había que agregar a los dos rusos que habían terminado por ser sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Él los conocía muy bien, no podía culpar al director por haber convocado a Boris y a Yuriy, su talento era incuestionable, ambos eran autoridades en sus respectivos instrumentos; pero si tan sólo pudiera decirse lo mismo del resto de su vida.

Los conocía bien, demonios, mucho más de lo que quisiera, pero por separado. Y eran molestamente similares y opuestos a la vez; los dos adoraban hacerle casi toda clase de propuestas sucias, acercamientos que había aprendido a ignorar; ambos tenían una vida sexual por demás activa, además de un conocimiento profundo en el consumo de toda clase de estimulantes, una vida más nocturna que diurna, ciertas tendencias obsesivas, y un malsano gusto por hartarle la vida. Sin embargo, Boris era más del tipo alegre y explosivo, mientras que Yuriy se iba al otro extremo siendo más bohemio y melancólico. Boris preferiría un festival sin fin de jazz, mientras que Yuriy no rechazaría una velada de bosanova o trova.

Kai no podía creer que esos dos, de pronto se hubieran convertido en dos molestas piedras en su camino. El director había decidido que él llevaría buena parte del peso en la dirección de la obra que se llevaría a cabo, y eso había conllevado interminables sesiones de trabajo con los diversos equipos para encontrar la ópera ideal que debía ser montada.

Las cosas no podían ponerse peor para él. Además de tener que lidiar con su propios problemas sociales para integrarse a un nuevo ambiente de trabajo, se le aumentaban las responsabilidades y las posibilidades de que la mayoría de las personas con las que iba a trabajar terminaran odiándolo, sin olvidarse de estar pendiente de los avances de los dos rusos que parecían haberse declarado la guerra por ver quién se levantaría como triunfador, en lo que parecía ser una temporada de cacería donde la presa principal tenía tres letras: Kai.

…

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su arribo, la fecha límite para que Kai presentara su propuesta después de haber hablado con todas las personas participantes estaba a solo dos días; y él estaba igual que el primer día.

Brynja dejaba notar las cualidades de sus cuerdas vocales al exhalar multitud de exclamaciones mientras la cama se agitaba. Jadeaba y profería toda clase de expresiones, maldiciones y clamores. Quizá era de lo poco que Kai adoraba de ella, podía invocar al diablo y aclamar a dios mientras dejaban que sus cuerpos se encontraran una y otra vez, con pasión, ternura, salvajismo, violencia en toda clase posible de sexo, donde pudieran.

Quizá era lo que le hacía soportable ese matrimonio arreglado, ella era una fiera en la cama como lo era en el escenario. La rubia y pálida mujer, tenía una personalidad insufrible pero había ciertas cualidades que la hacían valer la pena.

-¿Te sientes mejor? —ella preguntó después de verlo ponerse de pie.

Él la miró de reojo, —Bueno, ya no me duele la cabeza.

Brynja rió con el comentario, pasó su mano sobre sus pechos agitándose mientras su respiración trataba de regularse después de la _fuerte_ actividad física. Contempló la espalda perfecta de su esposo, la constitución equilibrada entre una buena constitución física y la esbeltez de un cuerpo ideal; notó divertida las marcas rojas donde ella recién había clavado las uñas y había dejado las marcas de amor sobre sus omóplatos.

-Eso es triste, quería pasar más tiempo contigo.

Kai negó, entró al baño y se quitó el resto de pereza que precedía al sueño. Contempló el agua caer sobre sus manos mientras buscaba a tientas el shampoo. Recién llegado de otro día de trabajo, ella lo esperaba en la cama tratando de alentarlo con lo mejor que tenía a la mano, y él tuvo que reconocer que le había aligerado la carga con ese buen método. Sin embargo, ahora regresaba a la realidad, y supo que le esperaba un día muy largo; así que lo mejor que le quedaba por hacer era tratar de trabajar lo más lejos posible de Brynja, que esa noche parecía ninfómana insaciable.

Terminó el baño y se colocó la toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra más pequeña sobre el cabello. Se miró al espejo un momento, terminó de secarse y se colocó ropa ligera para dormir, aunque el sueño tendría que esperar pues tenía que ponerse al corriente con algunas de las propuestas que había recibido y eso implicaba algunas horas de música y video de las distintas óperas que había ido seleccionando de entre las que habían sido sugeridas.

Aida, Tristán e Isolda, El anillo de los nibelungos, Moctezuma, Madame Butterfly, Onegin, Boris Godunov, Tosca… de las que le sonaban bastante, hasta otras poco conocidas como Ana Bolena, La Gioconda, Lohengrin, Tannhäuser, Tamerlano… cambiaba disco y dvd después de escuchar un rato, reía al escuchar a Brynja en la otra habitación cantando fragmentos de algunas de las que ella conocía. Así dieron las cinco de la mañana, la tarde de ese día tendría que dar su decisión final, con mucho sueño y multitud de partituras resonando en su cabeza fue a acostarse.

Llegó al conservatorio tarde, fue recibido por Boris con un café y Yuriy con un pan danés, ambos se lanzaban miradas amenazantes pero Kai sabía que no eran capaces de matarse entre sí… de haber sido capaces, ya lo hubieran hecho.

-¿Ya has decidido? La fuerza de la letra rusa no tiene comparación. —Boris animaba esperando que su propuesta de la ópera Boris Godunov fuese la elegida.

-¿Bromeas? Soy ruso también, pero ¿qué hay más imponente que El anillo de los nibelungos? —Yuriy dijo desdeñosamente al comentario de Boris.

-No sé, no sé, déjenme en paz. ¿Por qué no se van a ensayar, rétense a un duelo… dense un tiro? —Dijo harto, usando el mismo tono de los últimos trece días que llevaban acercándosele, ellos insinuando y sugiriendo con respetuosa distancia aunque casi intolerable para Kai. Pero cuando iban entrando al estrecho pasillo donde estaba su cubículo, Kai se detuvo de pronto obligando a los otros dos a hacer lo mismo, —Creo que encontré una solución a nuestros problemas. —Dijo con un tono extrañamente animado.

Boris y Yuriy lo miraron con desconcierto, Kai no sonreía (difícilmente cada uno por su lado lo había visto hacerlo) pero lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que estaba contento con la idea que se le había ocurrido. Yendo en medio de los dos, tomó la manga de la camisa de Yuriy con la mano izquierda y la de la chamarra de Boris con la derecha, tiró un poco de ambos acercándolos a él.

Ambos rusos tenían fama de ser activos bisexuales, Boris mostraba abiertamente su gusto por ambos sexos, mientras que Yuriy era un poco más sigiloso y escueto. Pero los dos estaban acostumbrados a dar siempre el primer paso, a ser los acechadores y no las presas, quizá por eso habían encontrado siempre tan divertido rondar a Kai haciéndole toda clase de comentarios y movimientos inesperados, pero al ver al más chico… Kai, que más bien lo tenían en la categoría de casi asexuado por aceptar un matrimonio sin tener pasión, por no negar ni afirmar jamás alguna clase de relación con alguien y por haber mantenido siempre en secreto su vida sexual; ahora acercándolos a él en ese espacio tan solitario y reducido, encendió la excitación a los dos más grandes.

-Dime Kai, —Boris redujo el espacio acercando su cabeza a la del otro, —¿nos estás proponiendo un _ménage á trois_?

Yuriy sujetó la mano de Kai, —Ese idiota de allá no es de mi completo agrado, pero si es tu condición, por mí no hay problema.

Kai resopló al ver que las cosas no estaban saliendo como había planeado, los soltó y se echó para atrás chocando contra la pared pero alejándose de los otros dos. —No estúpidos, si lo que quieren es con quien revolcarse, háganlo entre ustedes. Satisfacen sus necesidades y me dejan en paz.

Boris y Yuriy se miraron unos segundos, se acercaron uno a otro y uno rodeó el cuello del otro con un brazo sonriendo, después enfrentaron a Kai y pusieron el brazo libre de cada uno contra la pared acorralando al tercero, sin quitar la sonrisa se dieron otra mirada breve.

-Eso se oye bien Kai, —dijo Yuriy, —pero hay un pequeño inconveniente. Ya habíamos discutido esa situación.

-Y llegamos a una conclusión distinta, —Boris continuó, —Las cosas podrían ser muy satisfactorias así, pero… también serían muy fáciles.

-Y si hay algo en lo que nos parecemos los tres, y eso lo sabes bien.

-Es que no nos gustan las cosas fáciles.

Kai entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo claramente la amenaza en ese diálogo compartido de los dos hombres delante de él. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para buscar el mejor ángulo para una ruta de escape, pues esas palabras las conocía bien. Él mismo las practicaba con rigor de monje: las cosas fáciles no valían la pena, las que costaban, eran las mejores.

Y seguramente si había algo más difícil para esos dos, era conseguir el favor de Kai.

-Así que… —Yuriy interrumpió su pensamiento, —nos declaramos una batalla, por ver quién es el triunfador.

-El ganador se queda todo, el perdedor, bueno… Brynja seguro le consolará. —Boris sonrió.

El ceño de Kai se frunció y resopló más molesto que nunca. Esa calidad de preciada pieza de caza la había padecido más de una vez, y no podía recordar cosa más degradante que ser puesto objetivo de los fines de otros sin haber sido preguntando antes.

Empujó a los dos con tal fuerza que los mandó al piso, no importando que eran un tanto más grandes que él, y sin darles tiempo de decir nada más se acercó altivo delante de ellos, —Hagan lo que quieran entre ustedes, pero intenten siquiera acercárseme otra vez y les voy a arrancar lo único con lo que piensan.

El más chico se alejó sabiendo que lo que recién acababa de decir y hacer, lejos de alejar a los otros dos de él, había sido como echar gasolina sobre un incendio, sólo iba a acrecentar más los deseos de los otros. Y elevar más su importancia como presa, porque… ¡vaya que a ellos les gustaban los retos! Pero se dejó traicionar por sus emociones, y había verbalizado los pensamientos furiosos que su mente gritaba.

Y ahora.

Ahora tenía encima a dos locos, que se declararían la guerra sin cuartel a partir de ese momento. Y él, con sus casi quince óperas entre las cuales decidir, formular toda clase de criterios y plasmarlos en un informe donde justificaría aquella de su elección… para la cual, aún no tenía ni una terna de cinco. Vaya que era cierto que los días malos, siempre tienden a complicarse.

En el piso, aún uno al lado del otro, Boris y Yuriy jadeaban de emoción por el abierto reto de Kai. Se imaginaban toda clase de escenarios donde clamarían su triunfo. Sin decirse nada, Yuriy fue el primero en ponerse de pie, ofreció una mano al otro que fue aceptada de inmediato… enemigos o no, eran un par de caballeros. El pelirrojo se fue por un extremo del pasillo, el otro por el contrario. Y así daban inicio oficial a la temporada de caza.

…

La junta se había reunido puntual a las cinco de la tarde; los directivos, el representante del profesorado, el de los trabajadores manuales, de músicos, de los artistas y algunas otras autoridades y personas significativas estaban reunidas en la sala principal en espera de la decisión final para la obra que se presentaría en otoño de ese año.

Kai estaba entre las figuras cuyas propuestas y opiniones finales iban a tener mayor peso, por alguna razón Yuriy y Boris habían conseguido colarse a la reunión, Brynja también estaba presente en un rincón pendiente de qué clase de personaje podría tocarle.

-Si fueran muy amables de desalojar el salón para llevar a cabo la última sesión de votación y poder dar un dictamen final. —El director dijo amablemente a la mayoría de los presentes, sólo siete personas se quedaron.

Brynja, Boris y Yuriy no fueron de ellas, y se paseaban en el pasillo en espera del veredicto final. Los dos hombres se veían relativamente tranquilos, a diferencia la chica que estaba nerviosa porque varios de los títulos manejados no contemplaban a alguien con la tesitura de su voz en los papeles principales, y si ella había ido hasta allá, era para tener un protagónico. Más o menos lo mismo pasaba con Boris y Yuriy, pues no había lo que pudieran decir unos puestos muy importantes para ellos, pero no era algo que les quitara el sueño. Podía percibirse el mismo ambiente de tensión entre todos, el tipo de producción que fuera a realizarse definiría muchísimas cosas.

Fueron cuarenta y siete minutos de deliberación y ansiedad; al final, como si se hubiese designado al nuevo Papa, todos acudieron al anuncio de la obra que se llevaría a cabo. El director se colocó delante de las otras seis personas, sobre quienes habría de recaer la total responsabilidad del fracaso o éxito de la producción.

-Compañeros, sabemos que han sido días muy largos y usualmente no llevamos a cabo este proceso de consulta, pero queremos que todos estemos comprometidos con la obra que llevaremos a cabo. Su éxito dependerá de todos.

Kai miraba el techo, estaba cansado y harto de todo ese proceso, si no era la gran cosa la elección, pero no tenía mucha opción mas que seguir soportando eso, tenía que mostrar (aunque a medio fingir) que le interesaba todo el protocolo. Pareció que el tiempo se detenía y todos contenían la respiración, el director tomó un sobre que le daba la secretaria en jefe. Kai no podía creer tanto rodeo, pero había que admitir que seguro ayudaba a que la gente se comprometiera.

-_La Reina de Saba_ será presentada en nuestra gala de otoño. Esperamos que todos realicen su máximo esfuerzo.

Los cuchicheos no tardaron mucho en dejarse escuchar. Para la gran expectación que creó, el anunció ya no fue tan espectacular pero no por eso las reacciones fueron mínimas, muchos ni siquiera habían escuchado de dicha ópera, y esperaban alguna clase de obra clásica como La Traviatta o Aida. Y esa incertidumbre envió a muchos a lanzar preguntas de inmediato sobre cuáles serían los instrumentos más usados, qué clase de escenografías, que tonos de cantante, qué tipo de iluminación…

Kai se hizo a un lado, aprovechó el momento de confusión para darse a la fuga buscando un buen rincón en donde tener el descanso que le había sido elusivo las últimas cuatro noches.

…

Kai sabía que el trabajo en el conservatorio no iba a ser un lecho de rosas, sin embargo, las cosas habían sido mucho mejores que lo que su mejor escenario había previsto. El personal era competitivo y competente y no había tenido ninguna clase de limitación en el uso de las instalaciones, lo cual era casi soñado, pero no se dejaba llevar por lo bueno del panorama, siempre había algo manchando la situación.

En su caso, eran los dos acosadores y su esposa.

Por supuesto que el trabajo no se limitaba a la preparación y presentación de la ópera, sino que había que dar siete presentaciones con la orquesta sinfónica a la semana, una en martes, una en jueves y cinco entre el viernes, sábado y domingo, y continuas temporadas breves con breves fragmentos de óperas. Eso demandaba mucha preparación y planeación.

Todos se veían satisfechos, la orquesta había hecho presentaciones exitosas y la participación titular de Boris y/o Yuriy habían atraído toda clase de público abarrotando la sala de conciertos. Cuando Brynja entraba al escenario los boletos se agotaban y la gente se quedaba sin lugar, y el anuncio de Kai como director residente de la orquesta principal aumentaba otro tanto la expectativa.

En teoría, todo funcionaba bien.

Kai había notado que los avances de sus dos acosadores se reducían a molestarlo y hacer insinuaciones, no había pasado nada que lo obligara a buscar cómo disuadirlos. Brynja había conseguido canalizar su desenfrenado _deseo_ en preparar su voz para la ópera, pues requerían de una mezzosoprano, no una contralto.

El matrimonio Hiwatari-Smari había alquilado una casa a veinte minutos del conservatorio, y Kai regresaba cada tarde a ella encontrándola repleta de toda clase de gorjeos como de ave canora lanzados por Brynja, intentando que su tesitura fuera más aguda. A veces estaba contenta y le sorprendía con alguna cena apenas comestible y palabras cariñosas, otras estaba tan furiosa que lanzaba las cosas que tenía alrededor y le reclamaba la poca falta de atención que tenía hacia a ella; otras tantas estaba calmada, ni feliz ni triste ni enojada, como era el casi diario de Kai, y reiniciaban la vida sexual que consolaba a ambos.

La recurrente molestia de Brynja fue la primera piedra en el camino de la "Reina de Saba".

La primera de muchas que fueron apareciendo con el paso de las semanas.

…

Eran finales de junio, el calor veraniego abochornaba a cualquiera, y por eso ninguno de los rusos salía siquiera al patio. Era miércoles y medio día, se realizaban ensayos para las piezas que se presentarían al día siguiente; los pasillos y los varios salones se llenaban de música yendo y viniendo, en una pequeña sala de conciertos había dos personas interpretando una partitura de Dvorak, Yuriy al piano y Kai al violín.

Parecía que el piano iba guiando y el violín profundizaba los tonos más melancólicos, ni el pelirrojo ni el otro intercambiaron una sola mirada, con los ojos cerrados o bien puestos en sus manos dejaban que la música hablara por ellos. De tonos agudos y ávidos, a los más graves y de cierto aspecto melancólico, los dos terminaron la pieza y se quedaron un momento en silencio satisfechos de su ejecución.

-Un número entre nosotros dos no sería tan malo, ¿eh? —Yuriy preguntó algo insinuante.

Kai lo miró mientras ponía su instrumento en el banco, —No, no sería malo.

El pelirrojo se giró en el asiento del banco para quedar de frente con el otro, —Mírate, estás perdiendo condición Kai, te estás desacostumbrando a usar un instrumento. —Dijo haciendo clara alusión al sudor que cubría la cara del más chico.

-No es eso, es este maldito clima.

-Vamos, vamos. No tienes que mentirme, te conozco, la preparación de esa ópera te está quitando mucho tiempo.

Kai no esperaba que Yuriy dijera eso, justo en el momento exacto que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él pasando su manga sobre su cara quitando un poco del sudor. El primer instinto de Kai fue retroceder, pero ya se había dicho que tenía que ser un poco más tolerante. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad permaneció ahí mientras el mayor pasaba su mano sobre la frente y sonreía desaprobatoriamente sin que Kai pudiera saber a qué se debía semejante gesto.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Estás haciendo que todo esto se esté llevando lo mejor de ti. —Yuriy puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del otro y sintió el estremecimiento inmediato, —¿lo ves? Tu tensión va más allá de lo que debería. —Puso un poco de presión y Kai no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir una leve ola de dolor al sentir sus rígidos músculos ser presionados.

No dijo más, dejó que el pelirrojo paseara esas manos casi mágicas sobre sus tensos hombros. Quitándole toda clase de significado oculto que el pelirrojo pudiera sacar, Kai apreciaba esos favores, la fuerza y delicadeza a la vez que las manos ejercitadas del otro tenían eran bienvenidas. Porque era cierto que el proyecto encomendado estaba siendo más y más difícil con el paso de las semanas.

Pero a pesar de toda la buena voluntad de Kai, todo tenía cierto límite, y cuando el tremor en la parte baja de su espalda se hizo intolerable se retiró aprisa de Yuriy, el mayor ya no insistió, estaba contento que el más chico parecía más indulgente y no lo alejaba con miradas de muerte y amenazas de toda clase, cosa que con Kai, era como decir que se llevaba ganada la mitad de la batalla.

-¿Cómo vas con las cuerdas? —Preguntó el de ojos azules cambiando de tema para no alterarlo.

-Seleccioné ya a todos, ahora empieza el concurso por las plazas principales. Al igual que con los alientos y el resto de los instrumentos, mañana toca a las voces.

Yuriy rió, —¿Brynja consiguió hacerlo?

-Brynja consiguió hacerlo, pero no está en su mejor momento. —Dijo Kai con algo de preocupación.

Yuriy notó de inmediato dicho tono, —Esperemos que no pase nada. Te veré mañana, supongo.

El pelirrojo dejó la sala y pasó por uno de los salones donde ensayaban, lo halló cerrado y con las luces apagadas. Abrió levemente la puerta y aguzó el oído, los inconfundibles gorjeos de Brynja haciéndole el amor a alguien llegaron a sus oídos, y no le sorprendió escuchar correspondencia en el rítmico golpeteo de la mano de Boris mientras (seguramente) tenía encima a Brynja.

Sonrió para sí y cerró la puerta, siguió su camino a lo largo del pasillo. Si acaso esos dos estaban tan enfrascados en una relación física para desahogar sus frustraciones, en verdad que eso iba a trabajar muy bien para sus deseos personales, Boris enfocado en Brynja, Brynja en Boris y Kai, claro, en Yuriy.

Yuriy se fue en ese momento del conservatorio, tenía un régimen casi absolutista con sus horarios, y a las cuatro en punto debía estar comiendo para guardar el debido reposo y estar puntual a las seis en el gimnasio.

Eran las ocho de la noche, muchos de los trabajadores se habían ido y los ensayos casi habían terminado; en una pequeña sala casi al fondo de un largo pasillo, se escuchaba una rítmica que no era del todo común ahí. Las inconfundibles vibraciones de la guitarra contrastadas por el ritmo de la batería invitaban a un buen baile, aunque no había nadie cerca los ritmos de jazz se colaban entre las paredes.

Boris agitaba la batuta señalando a Kai con una enorme sonrisa, el otro no se veía del todo alegre pero eso no limitaba en nada que expresara bastante con su instrumento moviendo las cuerdas al ritmo que el más alto marcaba. Tenían así casi dos horas, y el cansancio se denotaba en el sudor en la cara de ambos y con el jadeo en sus respiraciones. Boris dio un solo final y levantó ambas batutas gozando la vibración de los platillos y los tambores de su batería. Kai bajaba la guitarra, y le daba un trago muy largo a su botella de agua descansado en la base del banco donde había estado sentado.

-¡A toda madre! Hacia mucho que no me sentía tan jodidamente bien, y tengo que aclararlo, no sólo es por la compañía musical tan chingona. —Boris lo señaló una vez. —No entiendo todavía por qué esos putos de la dirección no dejan que presentemos esta música, ¿qué hay mejor que el jazz?

-No lo consideran así, es todo. —Kai respondió calladamente.

-Pues no se tú, pero si no fuera por la zorra de tu esposa, el pelirrojo y tú, me habría largado ya.

-¿Sí?

-Has mejorado con la guitarra, aunque sabes que el jazz suena mejor con el contrabajo. —Boris se retiró de la batería y dejó las baquetas en el piso mientras se acercaba a donde el enorme instrumento de cuerdas que recién había normado descansaba recargado en la pared.

Kai suspiró resignado, ahí iba de nuevo. Poniendo todo de su parte y haciendo uso magistral del máximo autocontrol del que era dueño, permaneció en su lugar mientras Boris se acercaba con el instrumento. Lo colocó delante de Kai, luego él se ubicó detrás del más chico y tomó su mano izquierda ubicándola en la voluta y la derecha sobre las cuerdas, mantuvo la propia sobre la derecha.

-¿Y luego? —Kai preguntó apurado, eso se estaba haciendo más y más largo.

-Sé que eres un estudiante rápido, así que imagina que es como un enorme violín, la misma tensión y ejercicio, —sus dedos hicieron que la mano del otro reaccionara de inmediato a las instrucciones.

Kai se mordió el labio, el sentir la respiración del otro en su nuca parecía estar pronta a provocar que su puño derecho se estrellara en la cara de Boris, pero Kai siguió cuan ecuánime le era posible. El de cabello grisáceo siguió dando instrucciones y levando la mano de Kai con la propia por más de quince minutos; el alumno trataba de sacar lo máximo que podía de un maestro de tan elevada clase. Pero a diferencia de muchas ocasiones donde los alumnos morían por tomar clases con maestros envidiables, Kai no discutía la genialidad de Boris, sino la constante (e inquietante) sensación que su cercanía tenía.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que ya es suficiente, tengo que irme. Es noche, ¿te parece si seguimos otro día? —Kai dijo de pronto.

Boris retrocedió de inmediato, decidido a no tensar más el ya tenso hilo que era Kai tolerando su presencia tan cerca de él. Asintió y le dio la espalda, regresó el instrumento a su sitio y esperó por lo que el otro tuviera que decir.

-Es tarde, ¿vas a casa? —Preguntó con cautela.

-Sí, parece que está aún deshabitada. No hemos tenido tiempo de desempacar.

Ésa fue su plática, cada uno salió en tiempos distintos sin decir más. Boris se dirigió a su departamento, se dio un baño y se alistó para ir a uno de los tantos bares a los que era asiduo visitante. Esa noche iba a buscar acción con el o la primer incauto(a) que se encontrara; satisfecho con su progreso, sabía que cualquier cosa que encontrara esa noche (y las subsiguientes) era como sus candentes encuentros con Brynja, que sabía bien compartía con Yuriy. Sólo para pasar el rato, el premio mayor era el esposo de ésta.

La rutina de Boris terminaba muy, muy noche y reiniciaba hasta casi el medio día, Yuriy era un poco más tempranero, pero no antes de las diez de la mañana. Por eso Kai aprovechaba las mañanas para practicar con su esposa, él tocaba el violín o la flauta mientras Brynja ejercitaba las cuerdas vocales con algún aria que habían elegido antes de salir de casa. Ella adoraba esas mañanas, se decía que no importaba todos los rumores sobre su matrimonio arreglado, que en verdad había cariño entre ellos, y no sólo una química sexual formidable.

La islandesa había llegado a desarrollar una adoración extraña por Kai, no le tenia ninguna clase de fidelidad en la cama, pero con cada uno de los días en sus dieciséis meses de matrimonio, la lealtad que terminaba en la compañía de otro, jamás había sido rota en su cariño. Brynja había comenzado a querer bien a Kai.

Ella se decía que Kai era un discapacitado emocional, pero que eso no significaba que no sintiera, y que él debía sentir lo mismo que ella, sino… ¿por qué pasar tanto tiempo juntos haciendo lo que a ella le gustaba tanto?

Yuriy, Boris y Brynja se decían que lo que había entre ellos era una aventura pasajera, Kai era una especie de puerto seguro para alcanzar una estabilidad para la que aún no estaban listos, pero que cuando llegara el tiempo, ya tendrían a Kai listo para recibirles. Que por eso había cambiado tanto lo repelente que era Kai antes, hacia los acercamientos de los dos rusos y los cariños de la islandesa.

Sí, cada uno pensaba así.

Lo que no habían considerado era que Kai tenía sus propios planes, y que no podían estar más lejos de los de cada uno de ellos.

…

Como cada miércoles, Brynja esperó contenta a que su esposo llegara para practicar el extracto de 'Orfeo y Euridice' que ella había escogido por la mañana, mañana en la que Kai ya no estaba ahí.

No llegó.

La tarde llegó, Yuriy afinaba su piano y repasaba ansioso las partituras de la nueva pieza que quería mostrarle a Kai, con el ideal de presentarlo en la función del sábado por la tarde.

Tampoco llegó.

La noche acaeció, Boris había llevado dos discos que él se había pasado grabado el día anterior para mostrarle las piezas de lo que él consideraba el mejor jazz, ideando que él eligiera una y sería la pauta para que él siguiera enseñándole a Kai a tocar el contrabajo.

Kai jamás llegó.

Molestos, desilusionados, preocupados, y toda clase de estados de ánimo, coincidieron en la casa de los Hiwatari-Smari. Brynja había saturado de mensajes sin responder el buzón de Kai, el primero en llegar fue Yuriy, después fue Boris. Ella les invitó unas copas y se sentaron a esperar, creyendo que habían ocurrido toda clase de accidentes y eso había impedido que Kai acudiera a sus citas, aunque claro, ninguno explicó la razón personal de sus ansias.

Casi a las once de la noche, se escuchó el sonido de la motocicleta de aquél que esperaban. Los tres brincaron de su lugar, y voltearon a la puerta en espera de su entrada.

Al ver a los tres, Kai arqueó una ceja, —¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-No ensayaste conmigo. —Dijo Brynja como niña desilusionada.

-No practicamos. —Siguió Yuriy con tono calmado.

-No pude enseñarte. —Boris finalizó.

Hubo un silencio breve, la realización golpeó a los tres y miraron casi indignados a Kai. Miradas acusatorias llovieron sobre él, pero Kai ni se inmutó ni se sintió culpable, les devolvió la misma mirada recriminatoria y fue a su cuarto.

-¿Al menos nos dirás donde estabas? —Brynja preguntó.

-¿Por qué debería? ¿qué clase de obligación tengo con ustedes? —Kai respondió de mala gana, no iba a explicarse en ningún sentido, y no era el gran secreto, simplemente había ido a un largo maratón de cine chino.

Los tres seudo engañados permanecieron en la sala en sepulcral silencio. Después de seguirse viendo unos minutos, la mujer fue la primera en ponerse en pie con un gesto amenazante.

-Si quieren guerra, habrá guerra. —Dijo y se fue a otra habitación.

Boris y Yuriy salieron de la casa, algo perturbados por no saber si seguirse sintiendo engañados por las tretas de Kai, siendo que ellos lo habían orillado a eso, o preocupados por las palabras de Brynja, esa mujer era capaz de muchas cosas.

-Esto apesta, ¿quieres venir a mi departamento? —Boris se rascó la cabeza.

Yuriy entrecerró los ojos y asintió, —Vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

* * *

Sólo para dar el dato, la Ópera de 'La Reina de Saba' es original de Charles Gounod, presentada en 1862 en París, y basada en el personaje histórico.

Saludos y nos leemos!


	3. Institución

3. Institución

_La música comienza, llevemos el ritmo. Aqui estamos bien, te lo dije, ¿no? no importa nada, nada, aqui seguiremos.  
_

La vida nunca había sido una clase de cama de rosas para Kai, entre la eterna pelea con el linaje empresarial y su modo poco ortodoxo de vivir, las cosas no habían sido nada fáciles para él. Le tomó años ganarse su derecho a dedicarse a su carrera musical, para después entrar a ese trepidante mundo de batallas campales día a día y satisfacciones efímeras, no era el modo idóneo de vivir, pero la clase de vida que le satisfacía.

Nunca tuvo vocación más grande, y por vocación era un interés absoluto, no alguna clase de pasión desvivida; pero era suficiente para él. Lo suficiente como para ir por el mundo como piedra rodante. Desde sus humildes comienzos como director invitado a una orquesta juvenil de San Petersburgo donde conoció a Yuriy, pasando por un más decoroso puesto de director titular de una pequeña orquesta sinfónica albergada en Kiev, sitio en el que Boris vivía; siguiendo por la posición más establecida, teniendo fama propia y un largo currículum.

Después llegó Brynja y uno de los mejores acuerdos a los pudo haber accedido (o quizá uno que no peleó mucho); proveniente de una sólida familia, los Smari hicieron un trato con los Hiwatari, el matrimonio arreglado de su hija con el heredero en línea a cambio de un suntuoso porcentaje de las empresas familiares.

Yuriy era un diamante en bruto cuando Kai lo conoció; con una personalidad calmada pero casi tormentosa, Kai lo impulsó para sacar todo provecho de su talento sin caer en los excesos que una persona de tendencia casi bipolar podía tener. Y ahora, era común oír decir a la gente que el pelirrojo exprimía toda la capacidad del instrumento que ejecutaba. Siempre había sido solista, pero la compañía de Kai le dio la confianza suficiente para unirse a una orquesta, y… no volvió a ser el mismo.

Dado que Kai estaba en una posición más relajada cuando entró a la vida de Boris, no le perturbó tanto la bacanal vida del ruso. Claro, un músico de jazz con complejo de rock star no sorprendería a nadie, con hombres y mujeres yendo y viniendo de su cama, noches que duraban días y una pasión excesiva por los buenos ritmos; hasta que Kai le enseñó su interés por la música de cámara. Boris no volvió a dedicarse sólo al jazz, gracias a Kai, Boris se convirtió en un híbrido perturbador que ejecutaba a Mozart y los clásicos como un erudito, y podía torcer lo suficiente las piezas para hacer música excitante sin perderle la esencia.

Brynja fue uno de esos raros casos bendecidos con talento y dinero. Su prodigiosa voz de rara tonalidad le abrió tantas puertas como el dinero le pudo pagar, pero la mala suerte de provenir de un país poco reconocido en el escenario mundial, obligó a su familia a hacer ese acuerdo con Kai y su apellido. El impulso suficiente de una carrera ya establecida como la de él, y una historia como de cuento de hadas de dos talentosos músicos fueron el combustible necesario para lanzarla hasta las estrellas.

Brynja, Yuriy y Boris le debían mucho a Kai.

Querían creer que él también les debía tanto, y quizá sí, pero jamás lo reconocería él. De distintos modos, creían tener una especie de lazo especial con Kai y que había ido evolucionando hasta que llegaría a un punto donde sólo quedarían dos: Kai y… Boris diría el más alto de todos, Yuriy exclamaría el pelirrojo; y Brinja, a ella sólo le quedaba imaginar que su matrimonio fuera más que un papel con sus nombres escritos.

Por eso la declaración de guerra fue en serio, pero no hubo de pronto una lucha encarnizada porque del mismo modo en que su relación con Kai los había separado, también los había unido.

Iban y venían entre sí, boicoteándose de momentos las estancias con Kai. Una nueva clase de tensa paz… hasta que dos nuevas piezas se integraron al tablero.

…

Agosto se alejaba con la misma velocidad que la calma de los integrantes del conservatorio. La fecha de estreno se acercaba con paso implacable, el montaje iba de acuerdo al calendario, y por eso los directivos accedieron a la proposición de Kai de realizar un documental de dicha empresa.

Desde mediados del mes, todos los técnicos y músicos habían visto a una pareja de japoneses yendo por doquier con cámara y micrófono en mano. Como buenos documentalistas, no interferían en aquello que estaban filmando, y esperaban por el momento indicado para hacer peguntas y pedir información, si no fuera por lo ruidosos que eran en los descansos generales, nadie se habría dado cuenta de ellos.

Y nadie les había prestado mucha atención, no era la primera vez que alguien grababa la preparación de una ópera monumental, pero tres personas sí identificaron de inmediato a esas dos; y todo ocurrió por un desagradable descubrimiento.

…

Los días que Kai alternaba con los dos músicos y la cantante se habían extendido a tres: lunes, miércoles y jueves, eso había mantenido la buena paz entre ellos, pero empezó a quebrajarse cuando en dos semanas consecutivas Kai sólo llegó el lunes con Brynja y Yuriy, y el jueves sólo con Boris.

El viernes sabían que Kai iba a tomarse un trago solo después del trabajo, ellos le daban ese espacio a solas para que no terminara estallando con sus acosos toda la semana. Pero después de ese jueves decidieron ir para preguntarle de frente, cual amantes celosos, qué demonios había pasado esas dos semanas.

Sin ponerse realmente de acuerdo, los tres se adelantaron al bar y se ubicaron en puntos estratégicos para descubrir qué pasaba, claro que cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de cada uno de los tres no pudieron evitar reclamarse con miradas la escena que estaban armando, y que Kai se daría cuenta de inmediato.

Entonces Kai llegó, pero ni miró alrededor; estaba ocupado, entrando con otras dos personas… los dos documentalistas, un él y una ella…

Por casi cuarenta minutos, los dos rusos y la islandesa vieron un Kai que les resultó ajeno. El japonés de cabello negro reía a carcajadas y hablaba sin ninguna clase de respeto al espacio personal de Kai, no en el estilo de los _acercamientos _de Yuriy o Boris, sino del de un amigo muy intimo. Y la castaña, tenía una lengua muy suelta, hablaba de todo y todos, regañaba sin chistar y bromeaba con ambos.

Y Kai soportaba ambas cosas.

Siendo que no toleraba que alguien le llamara la atención o se comportaran como señoras chismosas con él, a casi cualquier clase de contacto físico respondía con tensión… pero no con ellos, no con ninguno de esos dos.

No bromeaba, no chismorreaba, no regañaba, no se reía a carcajadas, no gritaba… pero, tampoco parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí.

Y eso casi nunca pasaba estando con esos tres.

Ni su esposa ni sus dos amigos se animaron a interrumpir a Kai, aturdidos por ese comportamiento y… embelesados por el mismo.

-Vamos Kai, deja de ser un aguafiestas y únetenos, ¿qué más tienes que hacer? —preguntó el hombre.

Y a cada uno de los tres viéndolos se le ocurrieron toda clase de respuestas convenciéndose de que no saldría con elos, pero la misma cantidad de sentimientos encontrados vinieron a ellos cuando Kai negó suspirando profundamente y contestó.

-No, nada.

Boris, Brynja y Yuriy no pudieron hacer otra cosa que ver con impotencia cómo Kai salía detrás de la pareja japonesa.

Esa noche, sin ponerse de acuerdo, los tres se fueron a la casa Smari-Hiwatari, vaciando su coraje, frustración, dudas, y todo en una buena dosis de… lo que los había mantenido juntos.

Sexo placero y sin ataduras.

Kai regresó a casa ya muy de madrugada, al abrir la puerta de su cuarto se encontró a los tres en su cama (¡su cama!), envueltos en las sábanas. No podía creer que hubieran osado hacerlo en su cama, cuando había otras dos habitaciones ahí: la de Brynja y la matrimonial cuando estaban contentos.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se fue a la sala a dormir, molesto pero muy cansado como para hacerles pelea esa noche. Despertó cuando Yuriy empezó a hacer ruido en la cocina, estaba de malhumor y evitó intercambiar toda clase de palabra con él.

Yuriy no intentó obligarlo, se contentaba con tenerlo cerca. Cada uno se preparó algo de desayunar y comió en silencio, Kai se bañó y salió de la casa sin decir nada más.

A lo largo del día, los tres fueron llegando escalonadamente al conservatorio, todos se ocuparon de sus labores y para la hora de la comida fueron a la zona de cafetería donde comían casi siempre juntos. No habían vuelto a ver a Kai, y pensaron que no lo verían lo que restaría del día imaginando lo enojado que debía estar; pero casi veinte minutos después dicha persona apareció, junto con aquellos dos japoneses.

-Ey, —fue el emotivo saludo de Kai, —quiero presentarles a alguien.

Brynja y Boris se giraron, Yuriy ya estaba de frente a Kai, y sus gestos de sorpresa al verlos no pudieron ser más sinceros. Afortunadamente (para quien fuera), los dos japoneses imaginaron que era porque ya los habían visto antes, pero que no habían sido presentados.

-No puedo creer que llevemos más de dos semanas aquí y no hayas tenido la delicadeza de presentarnos, eres un completo…

Boris estuvo a punto de golpear al sujeto por hablar tan despectivamente siendo que él mismo tenía un lenguaje mucho peor que el japonés, y Brynja de gritarle por hablarle así a su esposo, pero los dos se controlaron.

-Takao por favor, así es Kai, que no te sorprenda. —La mujer interrumpió con una sonrisa, —Soy Hiromi Tachibana.

-Yo Takao Kinomiya, déjenme ver si puedo recordar sus nombres… —puso una enorme sonrisa y señaló a cada uno, —primero, claro, Brynja ¿verdad?, luego… tu cabello no se me olvida, siempre se nota en los ensayos, —sonrió alegre, —Yuriy… eh, bueno no me acuerdo de lo demás, pero ése eres ¿no?

Yuriy sintió una venita palpitar, no podía creer que ese sujeto que acababa de conocer ya estuviera haciendo mofa de él. —Si… —fue lo más que pudo decir.

-Y tú, de ti no me acuerdo, casi no te he visto pero Kai ha hablado de ti. Ah, Bo… Ba… Bo…

-Boris, —El aludido siseó ante la ignorancia despreocupada del otro.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta estamos realizando un documental de su ópera. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se montará la "Reina de Saba" en este continente, Kai nos llamó y como creemos que es un proyec…

Hiromi comenzó a explicar sus razones para estar ahí, pero cada uno de los tres había dejado de escuchar, apenas mencionó 'Kai nos invitó' pensaron muchas cosas… como el día anterior, teorías múltiples asolaron sus cabezas con dudas… y celos.

Yuriy fue el primero en reaccionar, —Mucho gusto, sí los hemos visto antes. —Ni se molesto en forzar una sonrisa, pero su tono fue lo suficiente amable como para fingir agrado.

Brynja lo siguió después de un rato, —¿Son amigos de mi Kai? Jamás me había hablado de ustedes. Mucho gusto. —Ella si pudo manejar un gesto alegre, pero el tono dejaba mucho que desear.

El que tardó más fue Boris, incapaz de tener un verdadero control sobre esas emociones tan fuertes, sólo pudo asentir sin poder mirarlos por completo. Pensaba que de hacerlo, se abalanzaría sobre ellos.

Kai contempló todo esto con mucha atención, atento a las reacciones de cada uno. Sabía que cualquier clase de agresión o grosería sería inocua para los dos japoneses. Tenían un aura tan relajada que era como una barrera a toda clase de insultos. Pero advirtió los tonos y el nivel de desagrado que su presencia provocó en su gente, supo de inmediato que las siguientes semanas iban a ponerse interesantes.

…

Los días siguieron pasando; como los tres esperaban, la rutina de Kai había sido irremediablemente modificada desde la llegada de Hiromi y Takao. Él pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos como con Brynja y los rusos, y eso significó una reducción de tiempos de la mitad… cosa que fue intolerable.

Un viernes de la semana siguiente, Brynja ideó ir a tomar unos tragos todos juntos. Los japoneses accedieron de inmediato, los rusos le batallaron un poco y Kai dijo que tal vez iría. En _Los cinco cuartos_, en una mesa cerca de la esquina los seis se unieron al final.

-¿Y cómo va el trabajo? —La islandesa preguntó.

-Bastante bien, es emocionante ver lo que hay detrás de una obra así. Música, teatro, ¡es impresionante! —Hiromi exclamó, había sentido mucha simpatía por Brynja y había tratado de acercarse a ella por todos los medios, —tu voz es exquisita, no soy muy conocedora pero me gusta mucho ver ópera en la televisión. Acá mi esposo cree que es la cosa más aburrida del mundo.

Takao tosió su bebida al ser delatado, —¡Hiromi! ¿por qué tienes que estar diciendo eso?

-Porque es la verdad Takao, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste cuando te conté de la invitación de Kai? Si mal no recuerdo, '¿qué tiene de emocionante un montón de gente cantando en un idioma que seguro ni entienden?'

Las risas no se contuvieron, —¿En serio? —Boris preguntó desdeñosamente.

Takao se sonrojó, —Bueno lo siento, pero mi trabajo es la cámara… me gustan las luces, el movimiento… la acción, no pueden culparme por hallarla aburrida.

-Kai ha tratado de explicarle lo básico, pero creo que se contenta con entender la música clásica.

Kai volteó entretenido, —Por cierto, ahora sí podrás decirme qué opinas de las sinfonías? ¿tocata, chanson o fuga?

El sonrojo de Takao se hizo más evidente, —Vete al demonio Kai, no te burles de mi.

Hiromi rió, —Debieron haber visto cuando fuimos a Hokaido, Kai nos llevó a escuchar la sinfónica que formó con niños de educación básica… ¡los niños le dieron clases de música a Takao!

-Y parece que ni así aprendió. —Kai remató.

Takao bufó, —¿Y tú qué Hiromi? ¿recuerdas lo que preguntaste esa vez?

-No te atrevas, Takao —la castaña amenazó.

Pero claro, su esposo no iba a dejar que sólo él quedara como tonto esa noche. —Preguntaste hasta el cansancio si nadie iba a cantar, todos volteaban a verte hasta que la señora de al lado te dijo que en la música clásica nadie canta… —rió y vio a los demás, señalándola, —se la pasó preguntando si no iban a tocar nada de _Bash _y _Beto-ben, _apuesto que antes de eso, lo único que sabía que era Beethoven era el perro San Bernardo.

El ambiente se relajó por un lado y se tensó por otro. Brynja, Boris y Takao soltaron una enorme carcajada. Hiromi frunció el ceño e ingirió de un solo trago su bebida, Yuriy sonrió divertido al igual que Kai.

-¿Dónde conocieron a Kai? —preguntó Takao.

-En Kiev. —Dijo Boris.

-San Petersburgo, —Yuriy continuó.

-Ahm… ¿dónde fue Kai? New York creo. —Brynja habló, —¿ustedes?

Ella hizo la pregunta que los tres se morían por hacer, aunque no la hizo como ellos hubieran querido '¿dónde carajos conocieron a Kai y qué derecho les da para tratarlo así?'

Takao tomó una cerveza de la charola que estaba en medio de la mesa, —Crecimos más o menos en el mismo barrio. Fuimos amigos desde que íbamos en secundaria.

-¿Amigos? ¿en el mismo barrio? —Hiromi lo interrumpió, —¿de qué estás hablando Takao? Tu casa y su casa estaban lejísimos, no fueron a la misma escuela, ni siquiera creo que Kai te considerara su amigo en esos tiempos.

El japonés suspiró, —¿Quieres dejar de estarme interrumpiendo? Sí, de acuerdo, lo conocí casi por accidente, pero nos entendimos bien y ya.

Kai le dio una larga mirada, —Si por entenderse bien llamas al hecho de que quería matarte, sí, sí nos entendimos bien. —Dijo irónicamente.

-Kai es un as en el básquetbol, es un tarado platicando, pero una estrella en ese deporte. —Takao dijo de nuevo, soltando semejantes palmadas sobre la espalda de Kai. Malhumorando a éste y poniendo al borde de la furia a los otros tres.

-Sí, nos conocemos desde hace más de doce años. —Hiromi sonrió.

La plática fue de aquí a allá, la graduación de alcohol comenzó a incrementarse, las cinco copas reglamentarias de la política del bar dejaron de ser contadas cuando el barman consiguió que todos entregaran las llaves de sus vehículos, y definitivamente se perdió la cuenta después, una, dos, tres… las botellas vacías iban haciendo espacio en la mesa, los cigarros encendidos al igual que la plática, yendo a temas de cuestión más… personal.

-¿Es cierto que les gustan los chicos y las chicas? —Hiromi preguntó con una sonrisita que había comenzado a desagradar a los dos rusos.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros, pero Boris, más acostumbrado a esas pláticas y a ese estado de estupor alcohólico, —Sí, nos gusta coger la variedad. Y viéndolos ahora, no me molestaría tratar con ustedes dos. —Dijo insinuante, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cómo es Kai en la cama? —la japonesa preguntó a Brynja casi en susurro.

-No sabría decir… es único. —La islandesa dijo en voz alta, y por alguna razón hubo silencio.

A Kai no le gustó el giro que la conversación había tenido.

-¿Todavía?

Definitivamente no le gustó.

No supieron quién hizo la pregunta, si Hiromi o Takao. El silencio siguió y la temperatura se enfrió a pesar de que todos estaban ardiendo por el calor del alcohol. Brynja, Boris y Yuriy tuvieron un cruel recordatorio, ellos no eran aliados… eran rivales de una misma pasión, y parecía que esos dos también lo eran ya de mucho tiempo atrás, aún antes de que Kai conociera a esos tres.

-¿Cómo dices? —Boris preguntó, sin saber a quién exactamente dirigir la pregunta.

Hiromi y Takao se miraron, sonrieron y después vieron a Kai. La chica levantó una mano dando a entender que daría una explicación, pero no habló, se paró y le plantó un enorme beso a Kai; los dos rusos, la islandesa y Takao fingieron sorpresa, Kai fue el único que la sintió genuina, no estando tan ebrio como los demás. Ella se sentó luego junto a Takao y le dio otro beso, vio a uno y a otro, y movió la cabeza hacia Brynja, Yuriy y Boris.

Pero claro que hubo una explicación.

-Éramos muy jóvenes, estábamos descubriendo el mundo, nos emborrachamos, fumamos hierba… —Hiromi balbuceaba mientras su mano acariciaba la entrepierna de Takao.

-Y pasó lo que… pasó. —El otro, respondió entrecortadamente a la estimulación con los recuerdos vívidos.

Boris y Yuriy se estremecieron, miraron inmediatamente a Kai… ¡ah sí! por más de siete años los dos rusos habían hecho su luchita para meterse a la cama de Kai, hicieron mil y un proposiciones… ante la señal de la eterna negativa, se contentaban con la incomodidad que llegaba a producirle tanta insinuación, y a pesar de eso las veces que lo habían visto sonrojarse podían ser contadas con la mano.

Y ahora ahí estaba. Un Kai enrojecido… con una mirada asesina, pero mudo por la sorpresa de las palabras recién dichas.

¿Kai había participado en un _ménage á trois_?

Kai se levantó de la mesa y se refugió en la barra.

El primero en salir de ahí fue Yuriy, ofendido por semejante descubrimiento; Boris fue el siguiente, cansado de seguir viendo dicho espectáculo, Brynja se cansó de esperar que Kai se fuera, desde que se mudó a la barra, parecía no haber poder humano que lo separara de ahí. Los dos japoneses se quedaron casi intimando sobre la mesa y Kai, vaciando su coraje con una última copa.

Todos sabían que algo había estallado.

…

A partir de ese día, el escenario del conservatorio y los preparativos para la ópera se convirtieron en un terreno de batalla.

Al principio hubo como tres bandos distintos, los dos rusos y Brynja contra los japoneses que en verdad no tenían ninguna clase de conflicto, y Kai, peleándose con todos y nadie a la vez. Pero conforme los días pasaban y el estreno se acercaba, cada uno tuvo que enfocarse más en su participación, y los dos documentalistas apuntaron su cámara y micrófono a la cabeza de todo ese proyecto. Eso implicó a Hiromi y Takao convirtiéndose prácticamente en la sombra de Kai.

Eso quebró la frágil alianza entre los tres. Habían terminado los hedonistas tiempos del sexo compartido.

Y comenzó una desagradable cadena de malos sucesos que amenazó todo el proyecto.

…

-¡AAHH! ¡AYUDA! —se escuchó un grito desesperado mientras la orquesta comenzaba a acomodarse.

Muchos de los integrantes se alejaron, Kai y otros corrieron a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Se encontraron con una de las flautistas con una mano en alto, completamente ensangrentada. Hubo más de uno que exclamó indignado, era la quinta vez que pasaba algo similar en lo que iba del mes, y apenas iban a llegar a la mitad de septiembre. Tres músicos habían sido inhabilitados por aquella clase de _accidentes_, y no podían tolerar que eso siguiera pasando.

Kai dirigió de inmediato a los servicios médicos para la atención de la chica que lloraba abiertamente, nadie sabía si por el dolor o por saber que su participación estaba en riesgo. Cuando se aseguró que la llevaban a la enfermería, Kai dio una mirada a la distancia donde estaban las percusiones y miró directamente a Boris, después su izquierda en la zona de cuerdas donde Yuriy le devolvía la mirada con sus ojos de hielo, y al final, al escenario, donde Brynja y los demás actores ensayaban la presentación.

No podía apuntar con dedo acusador a alguno de ellos, estaba seguro que uno había sido el culpable de ése y todos los demás incidentes, todo sólo para hacerle más complicada la vida y que se rindiera, claro que no estaba dispuesto a ceder a los ofrecimientos de alguno de esos tres, pero tampoco podía tener certeza de quién era. Era tan frustrante ver que esas personas hubieran llegado a tanto, haciendo daño a terceros, sólo para mantener en movimiento sus torcidos juegos.

-¿Qué pasó con la chica, Kai? —Hiromi preguntó apagando el micrófono después de acabado el ensayo, —¿está bien? ¿tienes alguna idea de quién fue?

El aludido suspiró cansado, —No, esto suele pasar, pero jamás había visto que fuera con tanta saña. —Claro que Kai se guardó sus teorías sólo para él.

-Es muy peligroso lo que están haciendo, alguien puede resultar herido de gravedad. —Takao dijo, enfocando con su cámara las caras nerviosas de los músicos y los actores.

-Si, algo puede pasar. —Kai dio una última mirada alrededor, viendo de nuevo a cada uno de sus tres sospechosos, y preguntándose hasta dónde estaban dispuestos a llegar.

…

La tensión entre el pronto estreno y el no saber quién estaba boicoteando todo, puso a Kai en una situación muy estresante. Su enojo creció tanto que dejó de ir a las sesiones individuales con sus amigos rusos y su esposa, si ellos lo veían Kai los evadía, y procuraba no mirarlos en los ensayos. La vida marital con Brynja había regresado a como era en sus primeros meses, donde sólo eran un par de extraños viviendo en la misma casa.

Como una olla de presión, todo fue acumulándose peligrosamente sin encontrar su válvula de escape.

Hasta que una tarde de principios de octubre, a un mes del estreno y con cinco músicos incapacitados, dos cantantes amenazadas de muerte, y una lluvia de quejas y amenazas de renuncia, Kai decidió sacarles la verdad.

La tarde del último _accidente_ (que costó un enorme entramado que se precipitó sobre el escenario casi hiriendo seriamente a dos cantantes), Kai fue llamado por los directivos del conservatorio, ellos le expresaron su preocupación por toda la situación y la constante amenaza de que todo el proyecto fuera cancelado.

Él aguantó sin replicar las sutiles insinuaciones de que lo que estaba ocurriendo era enteramente de su responsabilidad. Él sabía que era una forma desesperada de demostrar que no tenían el control de la situación, pero en el fondo, también sabía que (en efecto) lo que estaba pasando era por su culpa… alguno de esos tres maniacos estaba detrás de todo.

-Todo esto se detendrá. —Dijo antes de retirarse. —La ópera se presentará como está programado.

Los directivos suspiraron tranquilos, la palabra de Kai se oía tan segura que imaginaron que todo quedaría arreglado y que las fuertes inversiones hechas y los meses de trabajo no se echarían a la basura.

La noche de ese mismo día Kai decidió obtener sus respuestas hablando con Brynja, Boris y Yuriy. Los citó sin aviso previo, pero individualmente; y como esperaba, ninguno negó la invitación.

-¿Qué pasa, Kai? pensé que querías verme. —Boris preguntó al llegar y ver a la mujer y al otro hombre.

No era de sorprender que los otros dos tuvieran la misma pregunta, ¿no había citado sólo a uno?

-¿Qué pasa Kai? —Brynja insistió, después de más de un mes de ser fantasmas mutuos, ella y su esposo parecían tener un vistazo de reconciliación.

Kai salió de la cocina con una botella y cuatro vasos con hielo, se acercó a la sala donde los otros tres estaban matándose con los ojos. Se sentó y sirvió bebida en cada uno de los cuatro vasos, les repartió a los otros tres y tomó uno para él, le dio un trago y los miró esperando por los demás para que también tomaran.

Una vez que lo hicieron, aclaró la garganta y habló, —¿Se dan cuenta que podría haberlos tenido muertos en este preciso instante?

Hubo silencio, Brynja casi soltó el vaso, Boris lo alejó instintivamente y Yuriy sonrió dándole otro trago. Los tres voltearon a Kai.

-¿Qué pendejadas estás diciendo, Hiwatari?

-Kai, no me gusta esto, ¿qué quieres decir? —la mujer se veía nerviosa.

-Él nos quiere dar una lección, algo le ha molestado y nos quiere demostrar que no es diferente a nosotros, y que también puede jugar sucio. —Yuriy le pasó su vaso para que le sirviera otra.

Kai sonrió asintiendo y le sirvió, —Dejarán de hacer esas tonterías y arreglaremos las cosas.

-¿Arreglar? —el más alto preguntó confundido.

-No necesitan meter a terceras personas, podemos arreglarlo sólo entre nosotros.

Las palabras de Kai sonaron prometedoras para los tres.

-¿Arreglar? —insistió Yuriy. —Eres tú quien ha complicado todo Kai, primero con tu distanciamiento, y luego trayendo a esos japoneses.

-Eres tú quien provocó todo lo que ha pasado, con esa actitud fría y distante, ¿de qué otro modo querías que llamáramos tu atención, sino molestando eso que más te importa?, jugando con los tres, y no diciéndonos nada. —Brynja exclamó.

Kai tuvo la confirmación verbal de que todos los _accidentes_ habían sido provocados por ellos y no había sido como en otras ocasiones, donde los músicos se boicoteaban entre sí para alcanzar una mejor posición en la orquesta. Supo que si jugaba bien con sus palabras, acabaría todo.

-¿Y no han pensado que si no decido es porque no me es fácil?

Hubo silencio, las miradas y los gestos decían la sorpresa de todos, le urgían a Kai que diera una respuesta más clara, porque las últimas palabras podían ser interpretadas de muchos modos.

Pero Kai ya no quiso hablar más, se puso de pie y tomó el violín que siempre descansaba en su esquina de trabajo junto con otra variedad de instrumentos. Sin decir nada, empezó a tocar algo; Yuriy asintió y se sentó en el piano siguiendo al violinista, Brynja y Boris brincaron del asiento, el de cabello claro tomó un par de tamboras, y un pequeño platillo, comenzó a hacer ruido golpeándolos con distintos niveles de fuerza; Brynja cerró los ojos y aclarando la garganta empezó a cantar.

Ninguno sabia concretamente lo que hacía, pero la música emanada de esos cuatro talentos unidos resonaba en el cuarto y sus cabezas.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí, pero las horas o minutos se fueron como agua sin que los sintieran. Sudando, jadeando, sonriendo, recuperando el aliento, se miraron…

Kai estaba de pie y bajaba el violín para descansar los brazos, sus oídos resonaban con las notas que habían sido hechas sonar, su mente trataba de recordarlas para plasmarlas en algún momento sobre papel para el recuerdo. No se percató cuando el piano también cesó, y al poco rato la percusión lo hizo. El repentino escalofrío le hizo saber que Boris y Yuriy habían dejado de tocar, y ahora estaban de pie, uno a cada lado.

Su instinto primario fue el retirarse, pero su deseo de riesgo tomó control y se obligó a permanecer ahí, tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando sintió el aliento de cada uno rodeando su cuello, escuchó como las dos bocas hicieron contacto detrás de su nuca, y dos manos ajenas se sujetaban detrás de él, las dos restantes buscaron con ansias las suyas propias, recorriendo con cautela su cuerpo animándolo a recibirlas.

Kai sabía que el genio mental no iba con el sentimental, y que la discapacidad emocional con la que Brynja le excusaba sus ausencias de cariño era verdadera. Él no sabía cómo responder a esos avances cuando sabía que una clase de sentimiento profundo y cierto estaba envuelto, si sólo hubiera sido un evento de sexo casual sería más fácil… pero no, esas tres personas le querían de sobremanera… y él, él sin saber como reaccionar.

Decidió correr el riesgo y sujetó con la izquierda la mano de Yuriy, y con la derecha la de Boris. Su cuerpo se sacudía con un temblor constante, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a nada de eso, pero la mente seguía en control y siguió adelante; los labios que ya se habían separado ahora emanaban exhalaciones tibias a cada costado. Él tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos, ahora con más fuerza cuando el vaho de las exhalaciones se hizo más cercano a su cara.

Brynja observaba fascinada, si no fuera por sus cantos el sonido reinante serían las respiraciones excitadas; su voz se había comenzado a alterar ante la emoción… esos dos rusos que habían sido amantes placenteros y después acérrimos rivales, y su esposo, su distante e indiferente esposo… ahí, así.

No pudo más.

Se acercó y comenzó a recorrer a besos el brazo derecho de Yuriy, siguió con la espalda de Boris y culminó con el cuello de Kai. Kai fue empujado contra la pared, las manos perdían dueño y encontraban terrenos nuevos, las bocas se unían y encontraban nuevos destinos.

Lo que jamás habían hecho, de pronto, espontáneamente había ocurrido… nunca habían interpretado nada juntos, y ahora la improvisación fue lo más satisfactorio. De igual modo, después de la cesión de Kai, el mundo había explotado en mil y un sensaciones que ninguno de los otros tres que sí habían compartido cama, habían sentido.

Kai tuvo que reconocer que se sentía bastante bien, no había pensado que las tres personas que habían sido la causa de tanto estrés, fueran al mismo tiempo la forma de liberarlo. Consideró por un momento que si se mantenía así, podría sacar adelante el proyecto sin ningún otro accidente, mantendría contentos a lo que parecían ser ahora sus tres amantes.

Todo se veía prometedor.

De pronto se detuvieron, Kai abrió los ojos y tuvo que parpadear más de una vez para que el sentido de la vista se recuperara del todo. Miró a un lado y a otro, Brynja, Boris y Yuriy agitados, comenzaban a deshacerse de su ropa.

Eso ya no le gustó tanto.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna sacudiéndole toda la excitación; fue el recordatorio de que no sería tan fácil. Se dejó caer recargado contra la pared, viendo con calma las acciones emocionadas de los tres, como si no pudieran esperar para que no hubiera ninguna clase de tela que se interpusiera entre los tactos… el disgusto creció.

Se puso de pie y se cerró la camisa dejando bastante claro que no iba a hacer más. Los dos rusos se detuvieron, Yuriy con la camisa fuera y Boris ya dejando el pantalón al lado, fruncieron el ceño mostrando confusión y creciente molestia; Brynja estaba bastante ocupada batallando con su bra, que sólo volteó confundida a los tres hombres cuando se detuvieron.

-¿Qué pasa Kai? —Yuriy preguntó en un susurro.

-No es lo que quiero que pase.

Boris bufó, —¿Qué pasa Hiwatari? No te comportes como virgen ingenua.

Las palabras no ayudaron en nada, se puso de pie y cerró los puños, —Guarda silencio, ¿esto a cambio de no elegir?

Los otros tres se vieron, y Yuriy adelantó, —No, tú tienes que decidir. Quizá a ti te guste eso de la poligamia, pero por extraño que parezca a nosotros no.

-A ninguno nos gusta compartirte. —Dijo Brynja.

-Solo uno debe ser. —Dijeron en un susurro cada uno de los tres.

Kai se alejó de ellos, —¡Pero yo no voy a decidir! —Exclamó indignado.

-Oh sí, tú tienes que hacerlo… de otro modo, quizá lo hagas cuando el primer músico aparezca muerto, —Boris sonrió con malicia, —o el segundo, o el tercero… hay muchos, tienes tiempo.

Los ojos de Kai expresaron una gran sorpresa, —¿Me están chantajeando?

-Si así tienen que ser las cosas. —Boris siguió. —Sí, lo estamos haciendo.

-Jó-de-te. —El más chico le exhalo altivo.

Boris reaccionó inesperadamente para todos, siendo el más visceral no pudo contener la rabia repentina y le dio un buen golpe a Kai en la cabeza, esto lo mandó contra la pared recibiendo otro golpe al contacto con el muro.

El pelirrojo y la mujer no pudieron reaccionar, Kai puso una mano en el muro y otra en su frente donde podía sentir la sangre empezar a brotar. Levantó la mirada a Boris con completo descrédito.

Yuriy intervino, queriendo evitar un conflicto más fuerte. Se interpuso entre sus dos amigos, —Tienes nuestra palabra, no habrá más accidentes… pero aún así tienes que decidir.

Brynja trató de ayudarle a ponerse de pie, como toda herida en la cabeza, la cantidad de sangre manando era escandalosa, aún cuando la herida era apenas una breve abertura. Pero Kai la alejó con su brazo derecho, los miró con molestia a los tres y salió azotando la puerta.

Se alejó caminando aprisa, dejó atrás la buena sensación que tuvo, al igual que los tres por los que (asustado) había descubierto tener un fuerte sentimiento. Pero no importaba cuán grande y emocionante fuera, esas tres personas trataban de hacer lo que nunca nadie había sido capaz de conseguir.

Chantajearlo.

Kai no dejaría que eso pasara, tenía la promesa de que los boicoteos cesarían y parecía que lo dejarían en paz por un rato, eso era mucho más de lo que podía esperar… pero ni las mayores glorias del mundo podrían haber superado la increíble frustración que sintió. ¡Cómo se atrevían a condicionarle algo!

Frunció el ceño y exhaló entre sus dientes cerrados, —Elección o no, eso lo voy a decidir yo.

No sabía exactamente por qué estaba tan furioso, pero no podía controlar esa ira interna que le estaba abrasando por dentro. Era casi las dos de la mañana y no le quedaban muchas opciones a donde ir, el bar ya debía estar cerrado y definitivamente no iba a regresar a esa casa. No tuvo más elección que ir al departamento que Takao y Hiromi estaban rentando cerca del centro.

Los japoneses lo recibieron alegres de tenerlo de visita, como todas las noches, revisaban el material grabado durante el día y hacían una selección primaria de las escenas, para que al final no tuvieran horas y horas de video apenas por revisar. Lo invitaron a acompañarlos, pero él sólo les pidió un lugar donde dormir sin dar más explicaciones y ellos sin preguntarle, ya su estado era suficiente para saber que no sería nada agradable.

Le cedieron su habitación después de darle una toalla para que lavase la sangre que ya había dejado de salir, ellos dijeron que tenían aún mucho _trabajo_ por hacer; Kai tampoco les pidió ninguna clase de explicación, el verlos en ropa interior viendo videos era suficiente pista para saber que más iban a hacer. Cerró la puerta con seguro por si acaso en las siguientes horas a ese par se les ocurría invitarlo a revivir viejos tiempos.

Se acostó pensando en las palabras de los tres que ocupaban su casa. Tomar una decisión, elegir, cesar la vida que de pronto se veía tan cómoda y placentera… y se dio cuenta de algo: no quería elegir, no quería decidir entre alguno de los dos rusos o la islandesa, quizá era verdad lo que Yuriy decía, que era alguna clase de polígamo que no diferenciaba entre hombres o mujeres, sino en la importancia que éstos tenían para él. Porque Boris, Brynja y Yuriy se habían convertido en algo muy importante para él, y aunque jamás se los diría, no podía siquiera concebir la idea de poner a alguno por encima de los otros dos.

Se quedó dormido casi a las tres de la mañana.

Una clase similar de revelación llegó a los tres de la casa Smari-Hiwatari, Yuriy durmiendo en la sala, Boris bebiendo en la cocina, y Brynja tratando de dormir en una de las habitaciones. Ellos también se dieron cuenta de que Kai no iba a poder decidir, ni quería ni lo haría, y eso dejaba sólo una solución.

Ellos habrían de decidir por Kai.

Tomara lo que tomara, pasase lo que pasase, sólo uno iba a salir ganador. Aún si eso significaba acabar, literalmente, con la competencia.

* * *

Tres... ¡tres!

Sí que los últimos dos han estado muy _light_ pero bueno, no dije que haría algo más que un _lime_ y parece que evito el acercamiento entre los tres hombres... ya hay algo, pero aún falta, un decía yo que iba a costar sacar esta historia, pero ahí va... ya suficiente es poder animarme a publicar aquí.

Saludos y nos leemos! :D


	4. Ejecución

Pequeña nota: (por lo que hallé) Telón corto: telón de mediano tamaño que sirve para cubrir el escenario parcialmente entre cambios de escenas. Tramoya: La sección alta de donde penden las luces y rieles que sostienen la escenografía, telón de boca: el telón más grande que cubre todo el escenario.

4. **Ejecución**

_Y al final, la música acaba, las notas cesan y la melodía llega a su fin. Tu vida lo hace, pero no lo que sentimos._

Cierra los ojos y estira los dedos, a sus oídos llegan los múltiples sonidos de los instrumentos en una afinación final, los cuchicheos en el escenario y en el público, ambos esperando que el telón se levante. Sin abrir los ojos, toma la batuta y la recorre con lentitud.

La planeación de la obra tomó semanas, tiempos, dineros y partes, la constitución lo llevó a esa ciudad, a ese conservatorio, a la definición de esa obra; la institución tomó más tiempo, formar y ensamblar cada sección, todo para ese momento, meses de trabajo sólo para ese momento: la ejecución.

…

Escucha las luces apagarse, y el silencio hacerse delante y detrás de él, endereza la espalda, levanta la cara y estira ambos brazos a los costados, en la derecha la batuta. La segunda parte del cuarto acto está por comenzar; ahora, a la memoria de los caídos, será una función que nadie olvidará… aunque sea la última que quizá haga, él no la va a olvidar.

(_Veinte días para el estreno_)

Los músicos, técnicos y cantantes se movían como hormiguitas por todo el enorme escenario, cada uno sabía qué hacer, cuándo, dónde y cómo. Una maquinaria bien aceitada de múltiples engranes funcionando a todo lo que daba. A pesar de eso, podía percibirse el nerviosismo, la infaltable inseguridad de que algo pudiera salir mal en último momento; la capacidad de todo el equipo de unir sus trabajos había sido demostrada muchas veces con cada presentación de la orquesta, o los ensayos generales.

Sólo que este día era la primera vez que los cuatro actos que habían sido ensayados por separado, iban a unirse para dar una visión completa de la monumentalidad de la ópera elegida por el director del conservatorio.

El espacio en la parte baja donde se hospedaría la orquesta se fue llenando poco a poco, mientras que la gente tras bastidores corría apresurada llevando vestuarios imaginarios y accesorios de utilería, los diversos cantantes y extras esperaban ansiosos el momento en que el director de escena les diera la señal de comienzo.

Brynja recordaba las simulaciones que el escenográfo le había explicado, Boris acercaba los tambores y percusiones, y Yuriy se acomodaba el violín; ninguno estaba nervioso, los tres tenían la mente ocupada por otras cuestiones que se hallaban justo delante de ellos, en forma de un hombre que miraba hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados. Lo habían visto hacer eso multitud de veces, y por extraña razón, jamás había cesado de embelesarles.

En medio del recinto de la orquesta, sobre la pequeña plataforma que sobresalía del resto de los músicos, Kai vaciaba la cabeza de toda clase de preocupaciones externas e internas que pudieran obstruir su trabajo. Siempre había sido bueno haciendo eso, con tantas cosas sucediendo a su alrededor, jamás habían obstruido su capacidad de concentración, claro que tener a esos tres detrás suyo y dos japoneses pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos, no iban a ser la excepción.

Las cosas iban bien, los tres primeros actos habían acabado y el cuarto estaba por llegar al momento cumbre, entonces un segmento del enorme telón se vino abajo por poco cae sobre algunos de los actores. La conmoción no se hizo esperar, y de la conmoción se pasó a la sorpresa cuando el telón caído dejó ver una enorme manta con la palabra 'Elige'

Kai casi soltó la batuta con la que había estado dirigiendo, sujetó con ambas manos el atril donde yacían las partituras, aspirando profundamente e inclinando levemente la cabeza. Ya no supo exactamente a dónde mirar, si al pianista frente a él, al percusionista poco más a la derecha, o a la cantante que estaba sobre el escenario detrás suyo.

Sólo sintió un breve punzar en la cabeza.

El ensayo se detuvo unos instantes, se retiró el obstáculo y en menos de diez minutos la obra siguió. El cuarto acto culminó con el aplauso generalizado de todos los integrantes, era la prueba más clara de que todo estaba en su lugar correcto, que había pocos errores que pulir y que, en veinte días, el día de la presentación, todo saldría a pedir de boca.

El ensayo terminó tarde y fueron a celebrar a 'Los cinco cuartos' la mayor parte de la compañía sinfónica y teatral. Los rusos y la islandesa se mezclaron a la perfección con los músicos y demás presentes; mientras que los japoneses eran recibidos con fiesta en cada espacio que ocupaban, y Kai, bueno, ese sentía su frustración incrementándose con cada segundo que veía a sus tres 'amantes' actuando como si nada, aún después de haber traicionado la promesa que había sido hecha.

-Ey amargado, ¿qué traes en la cabeza hoy? —Takao se sentó a su lado en el rincón que había elegido para refugiarse.

-Nada Takao, nada. —Kai contestó de mala gana.

Sin embargo era bastante claro, estaba molesto. Y lo que lo enojaba más, era que no estaba seguro con quién debía estarlo, así que tenía que contentarse con enfurecerse consigo mismo y la impotencia que sentía.

-Vamos, vamos Sr. Aguafiestas, ven y tómate una con nosotros, el tiempo se está acabando y pronto nos vamos a ir. ¿Cuándo va a ser la última vez que tomemos juntos?

Kai sólo lo pensó un momento, cansado y a sabiendas de que no iba a resolver nada con esa actitud lo siguió, terminó siguiéndolo, sentándose con Hiromi, Takao y el grupo de coro.

Las copas se sucedieron y el ánimo se encendió, algunos músicos y cantantes fueron uniéndose a la esquina de los japoneses, mientras Brynja, Yuriy y Boris veían con recelo a Kai perdiéndose en alcohol con esos, con esos.

Casi a las cuatro de la mañana decidieron irse de ahí; cada uno de esos tres ofreció por su lado irse con él, pero a las tres ofertas recibió tajantes negativas; y mientras Kai se quedaba en el bar bebiendo sus frustraciones con esos dos japoneses, la islandesa iba en un taxi ahogando las lágrimas de rabia, Yuriy se iba caminando y maquinando quién sabe qué en su pelirroja cabeza; y Boris permaneció en el bar, intercambiando papeles con Kai, éste brindando sin más con aquellos a su alrededor, y el ruso, hundido en un rincón mirándolo con recelo.

Lo que habría de suceder, se decidió esa noche.

(_Seis días para el estreno_)

El ensayo había terminado exitosamente, después del incidente con el telón, nada había ocurrido y las cosas habían mejorado tranquilizando todas las preocupaciones, y ayudando a que el trabajo fluyera a la perfección.

Y sí, parecía de ensueño para todos… menos esos tres amantes ardidos y declarados.

Kai se había dado cuenta que los primeros cinco días después de su 'ruptura', Brynja y Boris habían tratado por muchos medios ganarse su favor de nuevo, Yuriy había permanecido al margen, sólo dando furtivas y acusatorias miradas cada que lo tenía cerca, aún así había sido el más civilizado de todos. Porque el otro ruso y la islandesa habían pasado desde las amenazas y las amables proposiciones, denotando un inquietante cambio de humores para los que Kai no tenía tiempo de analizar, teniendo la cabeza llena de otras cosas con el pronto estreno.

Quizá ése fue su error más grande.

Kai caminaba de muy buen humor con Takao y Hiromi a su lado, los dos japoneses le platicaban de lo bien que iba la edición y que el tiempo de posproducción se reduciría enormemente; evidentemente a Kai no le importaba mucho todo eso que decían pero se contentaba con tenerlos de escudo para los acercamientos de los otros. Los tres iban dejando atrás el edificio del conservatorio con rumbo al departamento de los dos japoneses, ya que Kai había hecho residencia temporal ahí después de los desencuentros con Brynja y los otros dos.

Justo cuando pasaban la última jardinera que delimitaba el terreno del conservatorio una voz salió de la nada tomando a los tres por sorpresa.

-Ey chicos, —dijo Boris de pronto, —¿les importa si les robo un momento a Kai? Tengo un par de cosas que decirle, claro, si él está de acuerdo. ¿Qué dices Hiwatari? ¿podemos hablar civilizadamente?

Kai despidió a los dos japoneses y se quedó delante de Boris, un tanto interesado en la forma tan calmada de hablar y deseando empezar a aclarar las cosas con esos tres, quizá con Boris podría ser un buen paso.

-¿Qué es?

-Sólo hablar, estos últimos días han sido demasiado cansados. ¿Qué dices si vamos por un trago? No se puede hablar aquí.

Kai trató de definir las intenciones, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para conseguir conclusiones concretas. Eran casi las diez de la noche, y un trago de alcohol y la posibilidad de ir recuperando poco a poco a esos tres, todo se escuchaba más tentador con cada vez que la pensaba.

Lo siguió sin discutirle más. Mientras caminaban Boris platicaba tranquilamente de sus expectativas con el próximo estreno; tal vez el que no mencionara nada de la pequeña tensión que había quedado pendiente entre ellos y los otros dos ayudó a disminuir su tensión.

Entraron a los 'Los cinco cuartos', el sitio estaba casi vacío. Se sentaron en una mesa en la esquina y pidieron una primera ronda, luego una segunda y fue hasta la tercera, casi hora y media después que la plática que a Kai realmente le importaba comenzó, hasta ese momento Boris divagaba en cualquier cuestión sin importancia.

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? —El más chico tuvo que llevar el tema.

Boris suspiró mientras bajaba su vaso, dio un largo suspiro y lo miró, —-Que me retiro, esto se está haciendo demasiado cansado. Extraño estas pláticas, y molestarte, —sonrió mirando su copa, —si el precio por regresar a como antes estábamos es hacerme a un lado y dejarte en paz, entonces lo acepto.

Kai lo miró, hasta apenas notaba la falta de palabras altisonantes en el lenguaje de Boris, sonaba tan cuerdo en lo que decía que sólo una leve sombra de duda lo asaltó. —¿En serio?

Boris asintió y se levantó yendo a la barra a pedir otra ronda, mientras fue y vino vio a la distancia como Kai parecía meditar en sus palabras. Boris estaba seguro que Kai era perspicaz, pero el estrés al que estaban todos sometidos sería más llevadero si las tensiones disminuían, y mientras se acercaba a la mesa, dio el paso que tenía que dar para su última actuación. Tomó una cápsula y la vertió en la bebida para el más chico.

-¿Y qué? ¿no eres capaz de creerme? —dijo sentándose y dándole el trago.

-Dime tú, te creerías en mi situación. —Kai replicó con ironía.

El más alto sonrió y engulló su bebida de un solo trago, apuró a Kai a hacer lo mismo mirando el reloj y arguyendo que el día siguiente el ensayo sería más que extenuante, porque todos insistían en armar la obra completa.

Kai lo hizo, pagaron y salieron; lo iba siguiendo de cerca, pero notó que el dolor de cabeza regresaba y el estupor parcial del alcohol parecía haberse incrementado de pronto. Cuando iban llegando a una esquina, Kai tuvo que detenerse y recargarse en la pared, inclinó la cabeza sujetando con una mano su cabeza y sin esfuerzo vomitó dejándole un desagradable sabor en la boca y las extremidades temblándole.

Boris ya se había acercado a él y lo contemplaba sin mucha apuración, lo vio volver a vomitar y recargar la espalda en la pared; fue entonces cuando vio la oportunidad para hacer su jugada. Se acercó y lo empujó contra la reja de un local cerrado, Kai no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo y quedó contra la fría superficie siendo sujetado por el cuello con la fuerte mano de Boris.

-¿Qué… demonios quieres? —Balbuceó Kai.

-Te estoy dando una última oportunidad Hiwatari, piensa bien lo que vas a decir. —Boris siseó a su oído mientras.

-¿Q… ciste? —balbuceó sin poder tener control completo de su lengua.

-¿Qué hice? Chinga, no hice nada. Sólo lo que tenía que hacer, —lo escuchó casi sonriendo.

-Bullshit

Kai sabía que lo primero que Boris aprendía de un nuevo idioma, eran toda clase de palabras ofensivas, las palabras altisonantes eran siempre parte de su forma de hablar. Y sabía que Boris lo había entendido, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Boris no le contestó con otra sarta de groserías… lo hizo tomándole la cabeza y azotándola contra la cortina de hierro.

Evidentemente eso no ayudó en nada con el estado presente de Kai, sintió su cabeza lista a estallar y su visión inundarse de manchas de colores, su oído se llenaba de silbidos.

-¡¿Qu'cede con…tigo? —Kai exclamó entre los dientes cerrados.

Boris acercó su cara a la del otro, —¿Qué pasa conmigo? —preguntó tranquilamente, luego incrementó el volumen —¡¿QUÉ CHINGADOS SUCEDE CONTIGO? Ahora te haces el pinche desentendido, por si no recuerdas, nosotros te dijimos algo: —acercando su propia boca al oído del otro susurró de nuevo, —tenías que decidir.

Kai escupió la sangre mientras sujetaba débilmente la mano de su atacante tratando inútilmente de retirarla, —Idiota.

Boris frunció el ceño y con ambas manos lo empujó una y otra vez contra la cortina de hierro, —Orgulloso cabrón, puto provocador, ¿qué estás haciendo Kai? No eres mas que un pinche falso.

Kai terminó por sentarse en el suelo al no poder mantener el equilibrio una vez que Boris lo soltó, —¿Qué quieres?

-¡A TI! ¡pero parece que nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ti! —se quedó callado unos minutos mientras tomaba aire, —Eres un cabrón desgraciado Hiwatari, te hemos dicho todo, quisimos hacerlo por las buenas pero parece que nada es suficiente para ti, hijo de puta. Parece que nada es capaz de alcanzarte en ese putito mundo en el que vives, nadie te conoce mejor que nosotros... y no fuiste capaz de elegir… —se inclinó, y lo abrazó. —Aunque… de cierto modo me alegro, —sonrió un poco, —sé que hubiera sido el último que hubieras elegido.

Se quedaron un momento así, cuando Kai se sintió con suficiente fuerza, lo alejó, se puso de pie y dio unos pasos yendo a la avenida. Escuchó a Boris moverse, y no fue necesario voltear para saber que se había girado y lo veía; sintió un breve escalofrío cuando se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un arma siendo cargada.

Se detuvo un instante y habló para el otro, —Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo ahora.

Toda clase de sonido desapareció para Boris, apuntándole con su arma de uso común al hombre que le había cambiado la vida, pero parecía no importarle mucho. Por quién había decidido jugarse el todo por el todo esa noche, y sabía lo fácil que sería disparar ahí, quizá luego dispararse él y terminar esa confusa relación. Boris era de actuar visceral e impulsivo, casi nunca pensaba sus acciones y rara vez se arrepentía de éstas… pero ahora no pudo disparar, razones para no hacerlo no conseguían convencerlo, y aún así no pudo.

-Pero no puedo hacerlo. —Dijo después de varios minutos, —pero no puedo.

Kai se giró parcialmente, le dio una última mirada, Boris sentado ahí en plena calle, bajando el arma mientras sonreía torcidamente y denotaba su propia frustración. Asintió y comenzó a caminar por paso lento y torpe. Boris dejó el arma en su pierna, suspiró cansado y dio un último vistazo a Kai yendo a la avenida.

Los dos sabían que los intentos de Boris por ganárselo habían terminado, tal cual había dicho, tuvo su última oportunidad y la había dejado ir. No lo pudo matar.

Kai había tomado un taxi al departamento de Yuriy, no se animó a ir con Brynja o los japoneses pues no quería ser cuestionado, y sólo el ruso era capaz de ayudarle sin hacer una sola pregunta. Llamó a la puerta del departamento un par de veces, pasaban de las dos de la mañana pero no podía pensar en otro lugar al cual ir, y le sorprendió que el dueño del departamento no tardara en abrir a pesar de tal hora.

Yuriy se acercó a abrir de muy mala gana, no había podido dormir bien esos últimos días, la cabeza se le llenaba de toda clase de ideas cada que trataba de pegar los ojos. Y cuando se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta y se encontró con el perturbado rostro de Kai llamando a su puerta… no supo qué sentir.

-Kai, —Yuriy dijo tratando de no denotar su preocupación, se hizo a un lado dándole el paso.

El otro entró al departamento y se dirigió al baño, sin decirle nada abrió las llaves de la regadera y se dio un baño breve. El pelirrojo pensó sólo unos segundos lo que tenía que hacer, entró a su habitación, buscó ropa y se la dejó en el lavamanos mientras preparaba un plato con fruta y ponía algo de Dvorak para calmar a su visitante.

Kai salió del baño en un estado más tranquilo, el dolor la cabeza no cesaba pero lo que el malestar general del cuerpo sí, lo que fuera que Boris le hubiera puesto en su bebida sin duda era de rápido efecto y corta duración.

Yuriy estaba sentado en el comedor cuando escuchó a Kai salir del baño, esperó hasta que éste lo encontró y tomó otra silla, jaló para sí el plato y lo comió lentamente mientras miraba el tenedor con el que se lo llevaba a la boca. Yuriy guardó silencio, incluso hasta más allá después de que Kai terminó. Sus silencios eran rotos por las notas tranquilas de la orquesta interpretante grabada.

Nadie supo qué hora era cuando Yuriy finalmente habló, —Hay dos cobijas en el sillón, si quieres más, el guardarropa está al fondo del pasillo.

Y sin más se fue a su habitación dejando al invitado aún en la mesa, Kai apagó el reproductor de música, las luces y se acostó.

(_Cinco días para el estreno_)

Escuchaba una música desagradable retumbando los vidrios, sabía que venía del vecino de al lado y maldijo por haber sido despertado de ese modo. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, recordando vagamente la sensación de la noche anterior, el efecto fue más bien suave. Al ver la cálida luz del día entrando con todo a través del enorme ventanal del departamento de Yuriy, Kai casi brincó fuera del sillón. Su corazón empezó a latir aprisa mientras buscaba con desesperación un reloj, al verlo se estremeció ante el descubrimiento de que era casi la una de la tarde. Faltaban cinco días para el estreno, su ensayo iniciaba a las siete de la mañana y él se había quedado dormido. Vaya profesionalismo.

Buscó por Yuriy pero de él sólo halló una nota y otro plato de fruta: 'No tuve el valor para despertarte, ya hablé y dije que estás enfermo. Ellos entenderán. No olvides comer, te veo después.'

Contrario a lo que era el objetivo de la nota, Kai no se sintió ni tranquilo ni contento, dejó el departamento y en taxi fue a su casa, se dio un baño y condujo hacia el conservatorio.

Por fortuna, los ingenieros decidieron que era su turno para hacer un ensayo general con las secciones del escenario que eran móviles, y había que probar con insistencia el complejo engranaje que hacía este trabajo. Los músicos se dedicaron a ensayar individualmente ante este anuncio y que su director no iba a llegar, pero cuando lo vieron aparecer le aplaudieron su aparición, le preguntaron si se encontraba bien.

-Yuriy dijo que estabas muy mal, que ni siquiera habías podido levantarte. ¡Cuánta profesionalidad! —exclamó uno de los trompetistas comentando el entusiasmo generalizado.

Kai asintió, —¿En serio dijo eso? —preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

Se corrió la voz que el ensayo sería en los campos de atrás, poco a poco el resto de los músicos fue reuniéndose. Kai estaba sentado en el centro del grupo pensando en cómo ordenarlos para obtener un efecto similar a la sala de conciertos, cuando supo que era suficiente esperar, se incorporó y comenzó a ordenar a los grupos.

Como uno de tres percusionistas, Boris esperaba con las arpistas y los del corno francés; no pudo dejar de sentirse satisfecho de no haber terminado matando a Kai, era un deleite verle como pez en el agua en la dirección de orquesta, incluso se tomaba la molestia de ir a acercarse con los instrumentistas que no sabían dónde ubicarse, sabía que ni loco Kai se acercaría a él, pero ya era consuelo ver que había aparecido a trabajar después de que Yuriy anunció por la mañana que no iría a trabajar.

…

El pelirrojo corría como bala por los pasillos, hasta él llegó el anuncio del ensayo en la parte trasera del conservatorio, y claro, de la llegada de Kai. Estaba confundido, Yuriy no lo había despertado porque notaba el estado tan deplorable en que había llegado la madrugada de ese día, y aún tenía esa lejana esperanza de que quizá, quizá Kai se daría cuenta que no había mejor opción que quedarse ahí... con él.

Cuando llegó el ensayo estaba por comenzar, se dio cuenta con furia que él no iba a tomar parte esta vez porque su piano no había sido sacado, y tuvo que contentarse con digitar al aire mientras Kai agitaba la batuta dirigiendo a todos los músicos. Esto duró casi dos horas, hasta que decidieron que había sido suficiente y los músicos empezaron a dispersarse.

-¿No te dije que estaba bien? —escuchó de pronto la voz de Hiromi detrás suyo.

Y en instantes, como un relámpago rubio, Brynja pasó veloz a su lado para dirigirse hacia Kai y lanzarse sobre él en un abrazo que de milagro no lo tiró. Hundió su cara en su pecho mientras (era bastante claro) le reclamaba algo.

-No iba a creerte hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos, —ahora fue el turno de la voz de Takao, —y ella seguramente ya lo imaginaba en alguna morgue, o un hospital.

Yuriy no prestó atención a los dos japoneses, concentraba sus ojos en Kai y la paciencia con la que dejaba que Brynja se desahogara. Sintió como una onda eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, apretó el puño derecho pero su gesto no cambió.

-¿Tú que hubieras pensado Yuriy? Conoces muy bien a Boris, ¿verdad? —dijo Hiromi con una sonrisita, —¿también hubieras pensado tan extremista como Brynja?

La formulación de la pregunta resultó confusa para él, no sabiendo exactamente en qué parte Boris entraba a la ecuación de la histeria de Brynja y la llegada de Kai la madrugada de ese día. —¿Qué?

-Le dijimos a Brynja que Kai se había ido con Boris anoche, y casi se vuelve loca cuando se enteró que no iba venir a trabajar, y se puso peor cuando Takao le dijo que lo había visto, no nos creyó.

Sólo seis palabras fueron importantes para Yuriy, —¿Kai se fue anoche con Boris?

No esperó a que ninguno de los japoneses asintiera, acortó a grandes pasos su distancia con Kai y Brynja. Ella ya se había calmado y recibía bromas de algunos músicos que habían visto su escena de preocupación, de pronto, cuando Yuriy estaba a menos de diez metros y Kai lo notó, volteó a su izquierda para percatarse de Boris de pie no muy lejos sin saber qué hacer.

Dispuesto a darle alguna clase de mensaje, Kai rodeó con un brazo a Brynja y empezó a caminar con ella a su lado hasta donde Boris estaba, tan atónito de verlo dirigirse a él, éste no pudo moverse. Kai estaba bien seguro que Yuriy ya habría imaginado casi del todo lo que había pasado con Boris, y el hecho de que estuviera ahora ahí acercándose a él, y abrazando a Brynja, era señal clara que no existía ninguna clase de lazo de exclusividad entre el pelirrojo y el director de orquesta.

Kai giró la cabeza justo cuando Yuriy había dejado de avanzar, entrecerraba los ojos y daba una mirada de advertencia para Kai, pero a éste no le importó el odio que los ojos azul glacial le lanzaban; se quedó ahí mirándole un breve instante y después se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Estaba agradecido que nadie lo había seguido, desde que había llegado su cabeza parecía pronta a estallar, y le urgía un momento de calma. Entró a un baño y se mojó la cara y el cabello, sabía que no encontraría ningún rincón donde relajarse en ese sitio, y calculando los tiempos en su reloj supo que tenía casi una hora libre hasta el siguiente ensayo.

Ya más recuperado, se dirigió a la puerta pero alguien fue más rápido que él y de pronto quedó de frente con Yuriy. Éste aprovechó la confusión de Kai y lo arrinconó en una esquina del baño colocando ambos brazos a los costados del otro y mirándole de frente. La diferencia de alturas no era tan radical como con Boris, y en cuestión de fuerza podía decirse que Kai llevaba las de ganar, pero la impulsividad que de pronto se había adueñado del ruso inclinó la balanza a favor de éste.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Siseó Yuriy, traicionado por sus emociones.

-Lo que quiera hacer, —dijo Kai más calmado, —¿qué pensabas que iba pasar?

Yuriy inclinó la cabeza y apretó los dientes, incapaz de verbalizar sus ilusas ideas, sólo sujetó al otro por los hombros con fuerza y lo miró con un gesto desolado. Ahora Kai fue quien tomó control de la situación, se sacudió su agarre y lo hizo a un lado acercándose a la puerta.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando, quítatelo de la cabeza.

Lo último que Yuiry hizo fue tomar su brazo y mirarlo directo a los ojos, —No me obligues a hacer ninguna tontería, no quiero hacerlo.

-¿Y crees que me interesa que trates de matarte otra vez? Amenazas, sólo amenazas… lo mismo que Boris, lo mismo… deberían resignarse a quedar entre ustedes. —Kai agitó su brazo, se liberó de Yuriy y azotó la puerta alejándose furioso.

El día iba de mal en peor, sabía que Boris permanecería a la distancia, y Yuriy… bueno, haría un berrinche, entraría en depresión y quizá, después de un intento fallido de suicidio, estaría como si nada dos días antes del estreno, pero por el momento, la cabeza quería explotarle y estaba más furioso que nada.

Yendo con rumbo al estacionamiento, Hiromi y Takao le dieron alcance. El japonés le rodeó con un brazo como ya se había acostumbrado, y regularmente Kai lo toleraba pero esta vez su brazo fue detenido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿a dónde vas? ¿ya no ensayarán? Apenas alistábamos la cámara grabarlos.

Kai respondió justo lo exacto para darles material con que entretenerse un rato y que le dieran tiempo distraerse, —El ensayo reinicia en dos horas, en este momento están probando los movibles en el escenario. Seguro querrán grabar eso.

Takao y Hiromi se vieron entre sí y corriendo aprisa para filmar dichas operaciones. Kai se detuvo un momento para suspirar aliviado, miró alrededor por si acaso alguien más iba a aparecer delante de él entorpeciendo su salida. No había mucho movimiento a esas horas, sólo pocos músicos habían dejado el conservatorio, y del resto de los trabajadores, la mayoría se dedicaba a sus pendientes a tan pocos días del estreno, y Brynja seguro estaba ensayando con las demás cantantes.

Kai subió a su moto y la dirigió por detrás del conservatorio con la esperanza de no ser visto, avanzaba aprisa pero no tan irresponsablemente como para hacer caso omiso a los altos en el semáforo, cosa que ocurrió en un crucero tres cuadras después. Se detuvo en seco pero sin dejar de mover con insistencia el manubrio del acelerador denotando su urgencia por el cambio de colores.

Kai ya sabía cuanto tardaba el cambio de colores en el semáforo, con la cuenta fija en la cabeza el motor rugió listo para reiniciar el movimiento, volteó brevemente a su izquierda viendo a los vehículos contrarios irse deteniendo para dar paso a los otros, entre ellos él mismo. El rojo dio paso al verde, él fue el primero en avanzar, su visión periférica le decía que los autos del otro lado del crucero se habían detenido y se sintió con la confianza de salir disparado.

Todo fue como en cámara lenta.

De entre esos autos detenidos, un compacto de apagado color gris avanzó de pronto. Kai giró la cabeza sorprendido de esa acción, sus reflejos hicieron que acelerara más pero las velocidades de su cuerpo y el motor del vehículo contrario no fueron las mismas, y el auto lo impactó. Aunque el frente del auto golpeó sólo la llanta trasera, fue suficiente para sacar de control, Kai hizo todo lo humanamente posible para mantenerlo estable pero… fue casi imposible.

Su mundo dio un vuelco completo, y lo último que recordó fueron cristales rotos y él chocando contra el piso.

(_Cuatro días para el estreno_)

Al menos había llegado conseguido que su mente pensara en otra cosa, pensó con sarcasmo, mientras la blancura de todo su alrededor le llenaba los ojos. Ni se molestó en ver su estado porque después del accidente, evidentemente no iba a salir de ahí sólo con una bandita en la frente. Se acomodó sin moverse mucho pero fue suficiente para no pasar desapercibido para las personas en la habitación.

-¿Kai? ¡¿KAI? ¿cómo te sientes? —gritó Takao de pronto poniéndole los nervios de punta por la forma de romper el pacífico silencio, —¿puedes oírme?

-Takao... no estoy sordo.

-Lo siento, —rió apenado el japonés, —el doctor espera afuera con Brynja y Hiromi, sabíamos que no querrías despertar y verlo a él… ¿está bien que pase?

Kai asintió mientras se sentaba inclinándose un poco al frente, —Sólo dejen a Brynja afuera, no necesito sus gritos en este momento… ya tuve suficiente con los tuyos.

Takao sonrió y se acercó a la puerta, salió y Kai pudo escuchar claramente la indignación de su esposa al serle pedido esperar afuera, ella fue la primera en entrar haciendo a un lado al médico, se plantó delante de Kai dispuesta a expresar su molestia pero antes de que ella gritara, su esposo se le adelantó.

-Permite que el médico hable, después hablamos a solas.

La islandesa asintió sobrecogida por la calma y serenidad en Kai, se hizo a un lado y permitió que el doctor estuviera delante de Kai, los dos japoneses se quedaron en la puerta en silencio esperando que el galeno hablara.

-Sr. Hiwatari, a pesar de lo aparatoso de su accidente, tuvo suerte. Su estado es serio, pero con el descanso apropiado se recuperará casi del todo. La lesión a la que hay que tener más bajo observación es su pierna, tuvo fractura expuesta en dos distintas partes; sufrió de dos costillas fracturadas y una rota, y algunos raspones, por suerte vestía el casco y no hubo contusiones que lamentar. Hubo un parcial colapso del pulmón y el bazo, pero nada que deba requerir cirugía. Si sigue respondiendo bien al tratamiento, lo daremos de alta en dos días.

-Será hoy antes de media noche. —Dijo Kai resuelto, —Takao, avisa a todos que el ensayo de mañana será a las diez.

Takao volteó a Hiromi, el doctor permaneció en silencio sin poder replicar cuando el japonés sonrió y salió seguido de su esposa.

-Señor Hiwatari, no está en condiciones de dejar el hospital tan pronto…

-Me hago por completo responsable de mi estado, no podemos perder más tiempo con tan pocos días para el estreno.

Takao y Hiromi rieron sabiendo que eso iba a pasar, por más que el médico insistiera no habría poder humano que mantuviera a su amigo en ese hospital. En la habitación, el médico insistió otro poco mientras Brynja permanecía en silencio, incapaz de intervenir a favor del médico pues conocía a Kai tan bien como los otros, y no conseguiría nada.

Una vez que el médico se fue Brynja quedó a solas, tomó asiento a un lado de la cama y miró a Kai.

-Dejemos de hacernos tontos, ya basta de este experimento.

El gesto de Brynja cambió por completo, su mirada desolada le dijo a Kai que entendía a la perfección de qué hablaba, —¿Qué quieres decir? —Aún así ella no quería reconocerlo.

-Todo regresará como antes, no me meteré en tu vida, harás y desharás cuanto quieras. —Kai sonrió levemente sin dejarse llevar por la cara de su esposa.

-Kai, ¿por qué? Todo puede funcionar, puede tener sentido… podemos hacer que sea verdadero. —Escuchó a Kai sonreír, —¿por qué te ríes?

-También deberías hacerlo, Boris y Yuriy tienen razón, el problema de todo esto soy yo.

-¿Yuriy y Boris? ¿cuándo hablaste con ellos? —ella preguntó de pronto.

Kai no planeaba dar a conocer ese detalle pero no le halló nada de importante explicarse, por extraño que se oyera quería facilitarle las cosas a Brynja. —Estuvieron aquí por la madrugada, hablamos y ellos dicen que se apartarán, también están cansados.

La islandesa asintió y se acercó a la puerta, —¿¡Y así nada más! Cogimos, disfrutamos y ¿ya? Son unos malditos bastardos, seguro quedaron de acuerdo para deshacerme de mí e irse ustedes tres juntos, ¿no? Claro, esos te contagiaron con sus gustos y… y… ¡eres un infeliz Kai Hiwatari!

No le dio tiempo a Kai de replicar, ella salió de inmediato azotando la puerta tras de sí. El otro sólo suspiró cansado, tratando de convencerse que ella razonaría las cosas y coincidiera tan bien como él que eso de jugar a ser la pareja feliz no era otra cosa mas que una patética mentira.

El asunto con Boris y Yuriy era parte ya del pasado, con suerte (mucha, mucha suerte) Brynja lo tomaría bien, aunque seguro aún le esperaban algunos días de reproches y pleitos… tan sólo de pensar en eso, se dio cuenta cuán cansado estaba; por más que quisiera hacerse el fuerte, había sufrido un accidente, y tenía que descansar tanto como pudiera, le faltaban tres agotadores días hasta el día de la presentación y una larga temporada… tenía que dormir.

(_Tres días para el estreno_)

Eran más de las dos de la mañana, el taxi lo dejó frente a la casa y aspiró hondamente imaginando que Brynja ya habría hecho un desastre en la casa y si no lo recibía con una pistola, le seguiría reclamando hasta bien entrada la mañana, entonces haría un escándalo en el ensayo y (si bien le iba) sólo se calmaría hasta la tarde cuando regresaran a casa. Era una mujer de carácter y le admiraba eso, pero con un empecinamiento con ciertas cosas que en ocasiones le quitaba todo lo bueno que Kai le hallaba.

Pero para su sorpresa, al entrar a la casa la halló en silencio, el enfermero que lo iba con él se ofreció acompañarlo hasta su habitación pero Kai imaginó que Brynja estaría ahí, y no quiso iniciar la batalla, lo despidió apenas llegaron a la sala. Mirando el reloj y las manecillas marcando las dos con veinte minutos, supo que tenía que descansar y ver que deparaba la mañana.

Y la mañana llegó, fue despertado por una suave voz susurrando cerca de él. El dolor que sintió en el pecho y la pierna fueron el primer recordatorio de su día anterior, después la voz de su esposa de lo que deparaba esa mañana; sin embargo, la islandesa se veía tranquila, mientras lo despertaba le acercaba un vaso con leche y un pan.

-Son casi las ocho, si quieres llegar a tiempo es momento de despertar, ¿hay alguna previsión que el médico haya dado?

Kai negó mientras buscaba a tientas la caja de calmantes que le habían sido recetados, —No, todo queda en mí.

-De acuerdo, ya me bañé, ¿quieres que te busque ropa o lo haces tú?

-Lo hago yo, gracias.

-¿Quieres fruta o te basta con eso?

-Me serviré después un poco de yogurt, compré hace dos días.

Vio a Brynja asentir y salir, seguramente iba por el periódico dejado en el buzón. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de la calma con la que hablaba, él hubiera imaginado que ella ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra por algunos días. No rondó mucho esas ideas, se dispuso a realizar el baño más doloroso que recordara pero lo hizo con suficiente calma como para no irritar más su lastimado cuerpo.

Se alistó lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió a la sala, era poco después de las nueve de la mañana y Brynja, que ya acababa también, coincidió con él en la sala. Se miraron unos segundos y él se sentó, el silencio siguió, Brynja miraba su teléfono continuamente y Kai sólo veía el techo.

Al fin, ella habló, —Aunque te sorprenda, no soy tan infantil como para dejar que nuestros problemas me impidan ofrecer ayuda si la necesitas. —Lo miró de reojo volteando al reloj, —llamé a un taxi, estará pronto aquí. ¿Vienes o llamas a otro?

-¿Qué crees que sería lo ideal?

Escuchó a Brynja sonreír y dejar la casa, miró la férula en su pierna, las muletas esperando por él, las vendas alrededor de su pecho, los raspones en sus brazos y la mancha morada yendo de su omóplato derecho y trepando por su cuello hasta detenerse detrás de la oreja izquierda. Sin duda iba a ser una locura trabajar ese día, pero con el tiempo encima no había espacio para nimiedades como… graves accidentes viales.

Un taxi lo trasladó desde su casa hasta el conservatorio, ya se había mentalizado para tolerar el recibimiento que iba a tener, pero ni así pudo suprimir el estremecimiento con las grandes muestras de preocupación y admiración (y una que otra indignación por su irresponsabilidad consigo mismo). Tuvo que minimizar las dolencias para que la gente dejara de ofrecerle casi cargarlo, a diferencia de Brynja, todos los demás no conocían su desprecio por la condescendencia.

-Sr. Hiwatari, estamos verdaderamente agradecidos por su esfuerzo. Es todo un profesional. —Le dijo el director del conservatorio después de ofrecerle toda clase de comodidades para facilitarle su lugar en la dirección de orquesta.

Kai se limitó a decir que estaba bien y se trasladó a la sala de conciertos donde e llevó una vergonzosa ronda de aplausos de los demás trabajadores y músicos que no lo habían recibido en la entrada. Se ubicó en la plataforma confortablemente equipada con una silla que le facilitaba las cosas, los músicos se acomodaron y de inmediato brincó para Kai que los dos rusos no estaban. Sólo arqueó una ceja y por lo demás, ocultó su confusión. Levantó la batuta y comenzó a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Los ensayos diarios se dividían en dos grandes bloques de cuatro horas con un intermedio de dos, que ahora se reducía a una por la prontitud del estreno. Pero en esta ocasión Kai tuvo que hacer dos pequeños intermedios en el primer ensayo para recuperar un poco la condición. En todo momento brincaban a su mente los espacios vacíos de Boris y Yuriy, aunque en ese momento ocupados por sus suplentes, era obvio para su oído entrenado que sin esos dos rusos en la interpretación, algo estaba faltando.

El siguiente bloque de ensayos llegó, ninguno de los dos rusos apareció y la única respuesta que Kai halló a esa ausencia fue que debían estar celebrando o ahogando su desencanto juntos en una cama. Si no, ¿cómo era posible que no asistieran faltando sólo tres días?

Terminó el ensayo y se preguntó si debía ir a buscar a alguno, pero estaba tan cansado y adolorido que después de pensarlo un momento, su mente concluyó que lo que debía hacer era irse a dormir.

Llegó a la casa y Brynja llegó apenas una hora después, durante los ensayos no habían tenido ninguna clase de contacto, y ahora en la casa los dos juntos, Kai en la habitación y Brynja llegando. Ella se asomó al cuarto y lo miró en la cama con la pierna sobre dos almohadas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Peor de lo que quisiera pero mucho mejor de lo que el doctor había dicho.

Ella sonrió, —Tengo que vocalizar, ¿subo a la azotea?

-No, no hay necesidad.

-Bien, me voy.

No tuvo que voltear para saber que salía de la habitación, no se detuvo a repasar cuanto se parecía su matrimonio en ese momento al que había sido hasta antes de que Yuriy y Boris entraran en su vida conyugal. Se quedó dormido en poco tiempo.

(_Dos días para el estreno_)

La mañana se había repetido casi en su totalidad, la recepción a Kai ya no fue tan efusiva pero no faltaron los halagos por su esfuerzo de estar ahí. Todo siguió igual… hasta la ausencia de Boris y Yuriy.

El ensayo siguió sonando hueco para Kai, los suplentes del violinista y el percusionista no terminaban de llenar del todo los huecos de los rusos. Aún así, Kai no dijo nada. Ni cuando las preguntas por sus ausencia le llegaban con más frecuencia y él no tenía ninguna clase de respuesta. Hasta que terminó el primer bloque de ensayos.

En vez de descansar, Kai se acercó a la salida y sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho (pues terminaría por desanimarse) tomó un taxi hacia el departamento de Boris. Y sabía que si ellos iban a estar juntos no sería ahí, pero quería preparar la mente para cualquier clase de sorpresa que pudiera encontrar, ya bastante era tener una imagen mental de ellos en la cama.

Como esperaba, no encontró a nadie; fue al departamento de Yuriy, antes de subir llamó al teléfono de uno y otro, no lo había hecho antes por no molestar su acción, pero ahora quería ver si era posible evitar tener el desagradable encuentro que estaba seguro tendría si entraba sin aviso al departamento.

Nadie respondió.

Molesto, entró al edificio después de un breve interrogatorio del portero. Entró y se dirigió en el elevador hasta el tercer piso, a la cuarta puerta del lado izquierdo. Llamó una vez, dos y tres veces.

Nadie respondió.

Gruñendo su rabia y a punto de irse, llamó al portero pidiendo le abriera la puerta; bajo la mentira de que le preocupaba que alguno hubiera terminado ahogándose con su propio vómito tras la (casi segura) congestión alcohólica, convenció al hombre que era necesario ingresar al departamento.

La puerta se abrió, y de lo primero que Kai se percató fue del inusual silencio. Estaba agradecido de no ser recibido por jadeos y exclamaciones a algún dios y demás seres celestiales en pleno éxtasis; entró lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido. No llamó, sino que fue abriendo cada una de las puertas buscando respuesta, no obtuvo ninguna.

Dejó la habitación para el final. De pie frente a ella y con la mano en la perilla, una vocecita le dijo que mejor diera media vuelta, lo que menos necesitaba era un trauma por ver lo que esos dos seguro estaban haciendo, pero otra (más fuerte y convincente) le insistió que como director de la orquesta, esos dos holgazanes eran como sus subordinados y era su responsabilidad llevarlos a trabajar… y una tercera voz, más pequeña e indiferente, le susurraba que se asegurara que no se habían dado a la fuga tras la decepción con él.

Abrió la puerta.

…

-…dos cuerpos de sexo masculino y edades oscilando entre los veintiocho y treinta y dos. Ambos con heridas de bala…

Kai escuchaba el reporte del forense que acudió a la escena, sólo captó unas cuantas palabras sueltas y dio una última mirada a los camilleros que retiraban los dos cadáveres que había reportado al entrar en el departamento del pelirrojo.

-¿Puede contactar a los familiares? —preguntó el hombre.

-No, muy lejos… tomará días.

-¿Conoce a alguien que pueda responder por los cuerpos?

-…yo, —murmuró, —iré en un momento.

-Está bien señor.

El perito se despidió y lo dejó en el departamento ocupado por cinco policías ahora que el inquilino y su amigo habían sido llevados a la morgue. Kai se retiró lentamente mientras veía el rastro de sangre que era la escena donde habían quedado. Abordó una de las patrullas que siguió la ambulancia. En el servicio forense, siguió todo el procedimiento para el levantamiento de las actas de defunción, identificar cadáveres, aportar datos y demás procesos.

Llegó un momento en que tuvo que sentarse, tanto porque no soportó su estado lastimado como porque terminó siendo demasiado todo ese evento. Escuchó su teléfono llamar por primera vez, notó sin sorpresa que había diez llamadas perdidas, respondió sin razonar mucho.

-¿Kai? ¿dónde estás? Todos estamos preocupados, el ensayo comenzó y no te vimos. ¿Estás bien? —escuchó la preocupada voz de una arpista.

Pudo haber hecho toda una larga y dolida explicación de lo que habían sido esas últimas cuatro horas, pero sólo dijo, —Estoy en el forense, Yuriy y Boris están muertos… llamo luego.

No esperó a otra respuesta, apagó el teléfono y levantó la cabeza al techo. Escuchó cómo una puerta se abría y el forense a cargo salía.

-Puede disponer de los cuerpos, están listos. Lamento su pérdida.

Kai asintió y tomó los certificados de defunción, el forense estaba por darse la vuelta y Kai lo detuvo con una pregunta, —¿Qué dijo el perito de balística?

El otro hombre se miró incómodo, —Fue suicidio y asesinato, uno disparó al otro y después se mató.

Y estaba por irse pero Kai tenia una última pregunta, —¿Quién mató a quién?

El forense no podía creer que Kai quisiera saber eso, pero era su obligación dar toda esa información, —El sr. Kuznetsov disparó ambas veces.

-Gracias.

…

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, regresó al conservatorio sin saber qué esperar. Aunque no le sorprendió que la mayor parte de los músicos estuvieran ahí, de inmediato lo recibieron con preguntas cautas tratando de no contagiarle más de la consternación que ellos mismos tenían, quizá porque era obvio el abatimiento que había caído sobre él.

No hizo mucho a partir de que llegó, se quedó sentado en un sillón de la sala de recepciones, en silencio, sin hablar mucho y siendo acompañado de ratos por Hiromi, Takao o Brynja que respetaban su silencio sin hacerle ninguna clase de comentario, sólo preguntas tratando de saber dónde estaban los cuerpos, y haber sido informado en respuesta que estaban siendo cremados y las cenizas serían llevadas por él a Rusia días después.

Después… después…

Después se sucedió una solemne ceremonia a su memoria, sin ninguna clase de servicio religioso, pues los dos rusos eran ateos exacerbados. Kai vio como el salón de recepciones donde se presentaban recitales privados fue transformado en el área fúnebre donde se colocaron las dos urnas, todo arreglo floral que llegó y el libro de condolencias.

Se preguntó qué dirían si vieran la clase de funeral que les estaban dando, si les satisficiera, si se sintieran insultados, si creerían que fuera demasiado. Veía como Takao y Hiromi se controlaban en sus filmaciones, aunque él les había dicho que no importaba, ellos parecían tener un respeto absoluto por la muerte.

Las horas se fueron y cuando menos se dio cuenta, era casi la una de la mañana. Brynja le había dicho que le llevaría algo de comer, la mayor parte de los asistentes al improvisado servicio fúnebre se habían marchado. Entonces notó que se había quedado solo.

Solo. Él y las dos urnas.

Miró preguntándose cómo debía asimilar la idea de que dos personas estaban ahora en esos dos recipientes metálicos; quemadas, molidas y remolidas para hacerles caber, era algo duro de comprender. Y suspiró, sin dejar de ver ambas urnas recordó la última vez que los había visto, hablado con ellos y bromeado…

_Sucedió la madrugada posterior a su accidente, o quizá era la noche del mismo día… no había reloj. Dormitaba en la cama del hospital, consciente de no hacer movimientos para no llamar al dolor; finalmente todo estaba en silencio, tal cual había estado desde que se había ido el doctor en su última ronda. _

_Repentinamente sintió algo sobre su cara presionando con fuerza, su instinto primario fue soltar un golpe estirando su brazo derecho, auque dolió tuvo el éxito esperado. Un 'aw' siguió a una risotada que no requirió de palabras para saber de quién provenía._

_-¡Ésa fue buena, Hiwatari! —aunque claro, el dueño de la voz no sabía eso. —Te dije que no iba a funcionar. _

_-Mal-di-to… —balbuceó el pelirrojo acompañante. _

_Kai se inclinó al frente, sabiendo que no podían ser alguien más que esos dos tratando de acabar el trabajo. —¿¡Qué pretenden! —aún así no pudo ocultar que le había alterado._

_-Sólo queríamos probar. —Boris dijo a modo de broma, como si tratar de ahogar a un lesionado fuera la cosa más común del mundo, aunque quizá para él sí. _

_-¿Qué quieren? —por un instante, Kai en verdad creyó que habían ido a hacer lo que por separado no habían podido hacer, y juntos, seguro serían capaces. Matarlo._

_-Cálmate, —Yuriy habló después de recuperarse del golpe, —venimos en son de paz. _

_-¿A qué? _

_-A despedirnos._

_-¿Qué? _

_Yuriy y Boris intercambiaron una mirada mientras sonreían por el gesto del encamado. —No te entristezcas todavía, —dijo Yuriy, —vamos a seguir aquí hasta que la temporada de conciertos termine. Después, después descansaremos de ti. Vamos a… —Yuriy dudó._

_-A explorar todas las posibilidades de este encuentro. —Completó Boris, poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo. _

_-Encuentro que hiciste posible… y que nos obligaste hacer. —Yuriy no pudo evitar mascullar, claramente aún medio resentido. _

_-No costó darme cuenta que no te agradó, —Kai devolvió, retirando la sábana y dejando ver la férula cubriendo su pierna derecha de la rodilla hasta el tobillo. —¿Te falló o te acobardaste? _

_-¡Ah! no te burles de mí, —se ufanó Yuriy, —fue error de cálculo, no debilidad… como otros. —Sonrió mirando a Boris. _

_Kai no quiso recibir detalles de cómo fue que por alguna clase de error de manejo, Yuriy no había terminado matándolo al prensarlo contra el piso. No pudo evitar quejarse y bostezar, el día no había sido fácil, la noche aún menos y el día siguiente iba a ser un infierno presentándose en estado tan lamentable a trabajar._

_-Nos vemos, si no mañana, será pasado mañana, quizá estemos muy ocupados. —Boris sonrió cerrando más el abrazo con Yuriy. _

_-No voy a decir que me arrepiento, pero ya que. Cuídate. —Fue la cínica despedida del pelirrojo. _

_Kai sólo asintió, y los vio salir de la puerta. Aquella 'despedida' quedaba bien clara, aunque nadie lo había mencionado abiertamente, Boris reiteraba su retiro, y Yuriy lo aceptaba. Lo dejaban en paz, para que quizá hiciera vida con Brynja. _

_Entonces se quedó dormido. _

Y despertó aspirando hondamente, miró alrededor, se topó de nuevo con las dos urnas, y después con Brynja esperando por él con un plato de comida; ella estaba dormida, y él aprovechó para contemplarla. No era fea, tenía casi todos los requisitos para ser considerada una belleza, ciertos detalles que la hacían única, unos ojos azul ultramar, cabellera rubia y lacia, piel excesivamente blanca y un tono natural en los labios. Era atractiva, y decían que su personalidad hacía juego perfecto con la de él.

Ella explosiva y él acallado, ella casi hiperactiva y él apaciguado, ella con la voz potente y el con la potencia en las manos mientras dirigía la orquesta… pareja ideal. Pareja dispar.

-¿Kai? —ella despertó y sonrió al notar que él la veía, —¿qué pasa?

-Nada, ¿llevas tiempo?

-No más de una hora, ¿quieres comer ya?

Él se acercó y recibió el plato, comió en silencio mientras ella lo veía y sonreía con ternura. Él le devolvió la mirada y sonrió levemente, trató de hacerla sincera pero había algo que no lo dejaba en paz.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué es? —ella respondió sorprendida no esperando eso.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hicieron?

Brynja bajó la cabeza y aspiró profundamente, —Creo que no los culpo, tienes algo Kai… algo que saca lo mejor y lo peor de la gente. Te adoramos, no sabes cuanto… y creo que me siento feliz que te hayas quedado conmigo, aunque estoy triste por ellos a la vez.

'_¿Yo me quedé contigo?_' pensó Kai sin dejar que se notara su extrañeza, —¿O sea que dices que fue lo mejor?

-¡Pero claro que no! —exclamó indignada, —pero admito que no me sorprende, ya sabemos que Boris era muy arrebatado, quizá en un arranque lo hizo… o se pusieron de acuerdo. Yuriy no sería capaz, él era más… tranquilo. Boris era el de la sangre fría y la fuerza bruta.

Kai asintió, y la tomó de la mano acercándola a él mientras le besaba la frente y le daba un abrazo, —Gracias.

Brynja enmudeció, —¿Por qué?

-Por aclararme las cosas. —Y ambos salieron del recinto.

(_Un día para el estreno_)

Brynja era una mujer entusiasta pero muy mimada, había habido muy pocas cosas en la vida que le hubieran costado, no que ella tuviera talento natural para todo, pero por lo regular había un séquito de personas listas para resolver sus problemas. Y no recordaba algo que hubiera resultado más trabajoso que su esposo.

Ella había aceptado el matrimonio con renuencia que no expresó, pensó que sus metas de tener toda clase de experiencias amatorias iban a acabar al quedar casada con un hombre de tan serio talante; pero entonces se dio cuenta que si bien Kai no era un amante desbocado, tampoco era el estirado músico que sólo pensaba en sus notas e instrumentos.

Ahí empezó a quererlo, por la indiferencia con la que veía todas sus aventuras de cama y por la pasión que le mostraba cuando los dos acordaban compartir la noche. Y entonces, cuando había decidido que convertiría ese matrimonio en algo más que un mero escalón para ascender en su carrera musical, esos dos rusos aparecieron.

Pero ahora ella sentía que lo estaba recuperando todo, no sólo Kai la sorprendió esa mañana con el desayuno y una pequeña sonrisa, sino que se habían ido juntos al conservatorio y durante los ensayos, aunque no había habido oportunidad de acercarse, ella lo había sorprendido más de dos veces viéndola. Y durante los intermedios que Kai tenía que hacer para descansar la pierna, le había dado una que otra sonrisa, de ésas leves y apenas reconocibles, pero que a ella le derretían.

Pareció que era el hombre que había adorado hasta antes de la llegada de los rusos, y ella estaba feliz, no la colmaba de besos y palabras tiernas, pero había algo en él que la hacía sentir querida y deseada. Con eso le bastaba.

Era como si el Kai del día anterior, abatido por ambas muertes, se hubiera quedado ahí… en el ayer. El ambiente general parecía haber hecho lo mismo, en la sala de recepciones, aún entre arreglos florales, las dos urnas yacían en espera de ser llevadas a Rusia, pero afuera el mundo se movía preparándose para el estreno del día siguiente.

(_El día del estreno_)

La actividad en el conservatorio había iniciado desde muy temprano, los técnicos y equipo de logística daban los últimos detalles. Los encargados de vestuario, maquillaje y demás llegaron poco después para alistar todo lo necesario; esperando por los cantantes y extras que comenzaron a arribar poco antes del medio día ya mentalizados para dar su mejor actuación. Los músicos fueron de los últimos en llegar, la mayoría con sus trajes y vestidos impecables, revisaban casi obsesivamente cada milímetro de sus instrumentos. El ambiente hervía de expectación, ya los ensayos habían demostrado que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero para una obra del calibre de la que presentaban y siendo la mayoría perfeccionista y/o supersticiosa, temían cualquier desajuste en la aceitada maquinaría.

La hora de la presentación era las ocho con treinta minutos de la noche, desde la siete ya debían estar todos alistados para un pequeño cóctel de recepción con invitados especiales y las autoridades del conservatorio. Así que a las seis con cuarenta y cinco, Brynja ya estaba ataviada con las prendas que le daban forma a su personaje y nombre a la ópera: la Reina de Saba.

Si había habido muchas veces que se había sentido pavo real contoneándose y dejándose ser admirada, ahora se sentía como un Ave del Paraíso siendo única y la más elogiada, no sólo su belleza resaltaba con los tonos azules del ligero vestido que recordaba a oriente medio, y que además dejaba ver secciones de su esbelta figura, sino que pendía del brazo de Kai, vestido en sobrio negro con un solo detalle azul que había sido el pañuelo que ella le dio apenas la mañana de ese día, incluso la férula de yeso blanco había sido especialmente echa teñir para no romper la monocromía de tan elegante color.

-Las dos celebridades de la noche, —saludó el secretario de cultura de la ciudad, —un gusto conocerlos.

-El gusto es nuestro señor, espero le agrade la función. —Brynja respondió amablemente.

-Le decía que será algo que nunca olvidará, —intervino bromeando el director del conservatorio, —¿no es así, Kai?

Kai asintió, —Así es, la noche será inolvidable.

-Escuché lo que le pasó, Sr. Hiwatari, permítame expresarle mi admiración por su profesionalismo de no hacer las responsabilidades a un lado, aún tras su accidente y la pérdida de sus dos amigos.

Kai volvió a asentir, —Ya lo dijo Noel Coward.

El secretario asintió también dejando ver una gran sonrisa, —El show debe continuar.

El cóctel terminó y los partícipes de la obra se retiraron tras bastidores, y los invitados a sus respectivos asientos. Treinta minutos exactos después de las ocho de la noche, las luces en el gran teatro se apagaron y el silencio inundó todo.

El primer acto estaba por comenzar. Se corrió el telón de boca.

_La corte del Rei Salomón espera por la célebre visita de la Reina de Saba. Assad, futuro esposo de la hija del Rey, Sulamith, es enviado al encuentro de la Reina. Lo único que encuentra es una hechizante mujer de la que queda enamorado; a su regreso da la noticia de no haber encontrado a la invitada pero si a una encantadora mujer. Sulamith se da cuenta con desesperación del repentino amor de su prometido por esa desconocida._

_La comitiva de la Reina llegan, Assad descubre que la Reina y la mujer son la misma persona, pero la Reina niega haber conocido a Assad. El Rey Salomón le invita a la celebración del matrimonio entre su hija y Assad al día siguiente._

El acto acabó, las voces de los cantantes principales resonaron en cada rincón del teatro, los coros ensalzaron las emociones y la música de la orquesta vino a profundizar cada uno de los sentimientos que los actores interpretaban.

Tras un descanso de diez minutos, el segundo acto comenzó.

_El día de la boda ha llegado, Assad sabe que la Reina lo reconoce y que lo ama con la misma pasión que él a ella, pero ella sigue fingiendo que no lo conoce aunque le ha demostrado todo lo contrario en privado. Justo cuando la boda se lleva a cabo, Assad decide creer ciegamente en aquél amor y lanza el anillo que era para Sulamith, clamando que a quien ama es a la Reina y que ésta lo ama a él. _

_La Reina__ niega todo, Assad acusado por el Rey Salomó de traición y blasfemia, es apresado tras semejante acto, sabiendo que la condena es la muerte. _

La tensión se respiró en el silencio de la concurrencia, la música de las trompetas y los címbalos enervaban las emociones, los instrumentos de viento profundizaban la tensión y las cuerdas parecían alargar la incertidumbre. El segundo acto había acabado.

Un breve receso de diez minutos fue seguido, cantantes y extras se colocaban, los músicos aprovechaban para descansar los dedos o recuperar el aliento. La señal se dio, la obra reinició.

_Hay bailes y cantos, una fiesta en honor a la Reina de Saba, pareciera que se ha olvidado el evento de la mañana, pero ella no lo ha hecho. En un momento a solas, la Reina suplica al Rey Salomón por la vida de Assad._

_El Rey es sabio, se ha dado cuenta que si hay un culpable en todo es esa mujer, es claro que pide el perdón del hombre no para que pueda ser feliz con Sulamith, sino con ella que les ha causado tanto dolor a su hija, Assad y él mismo. Se niega. Aunque la Reina de Saba fue la culpable, Assad se permitió caer en sus encantos. _

_La Reina__ se retira derrotada. Es turno de Sulamith para pedir a su padre, ésta tiene éxito. El Rey se conmueve ante las súplicas de su hija, y acepta perdonar la vida de Assad pero lo envía al exilio en el desierto. _

El telón corto se corrió ocultando el escenario, delante de éste el público aplaudió emocionado porque si bien la obra no era muy conocida, el trabajo de los cantantes-actores y los músicos fue soberbio, mientras que detrás del escenario apenas con aire en los pulmones, los cantantes corrieron a tener un descanso mientras las voces mayores se mentalizan para el cierre de la obra. El tercer acto había acabado y esperaban por el cuarto y último.

Brynja sabía que ella no daría el cierre triunfal que le gustaría, su personaje se retiraba a mitad del cuarto acto pero estaba emocionada por su presentación. Ella fue la estrella de la noche.

Kai tuvo que sentarse mientras pedía un vaso con agua, no tomó ninguna clase de calmante y la pierna lo estaba matando pero debía estar alerta, no podía permitirse ninguna clase de distracción. Mientras trata de mantener bajo control el dolor de la pierna, miró por enésima vez a los vacíos de Boris y Yuriy, apenas y puede imaginarse la fuerza de su música en ese estreno, sin duda hubiera sido una noche inolvidable.

Pero ellos están muertos y él tiene aún mucho por hacer.

Había ido tras bastidores para recostarse un poco, ahí encontró a Takao moviéndose entre el caos con una pequeña cámara, seguramente Hiromi estaba entre el público filmando la obra desde esa perspectiva.

-Kai, ¿estás bien? Porque no te ves nada bien. —Takao se acercó al verlo sentado en un vacío entre dos de los cambios de escenografía.

-Un poco cansado. ¿Hiromi?

-En en el escenario, perdí el volado y me toca grabar tras bastidores. —Rió.

Kai sonrió y se incorporó un poco, suspiró y miró a su amigo, —¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro, cualquier cosa. —como siempre, Takao estaba dispuesto a todo, aún antes de saber si estaba en sus posibilidades o no.

Kai ya sabía que Takao aceptaría, pero no quería cargarle remordimientos así que optó por ser sincero, —Escucha antes de aceptar, una vez que lo hayas hecho, estás en completa libertad de negarte.

Esto preocupó a Takao, —¿Pues que es?

Kai se puso de pie y acercándose al otro le susurró al oído. Takao retrocedió dos pasos y lo miró con descrédito, para asentir después de unos minutos.

-Gracias Takao, eres un buen amigo.

Takao ya no contestó, vio a Kai caminar de regreso al foso de la orquesta apoyado en las muletas, aún sorprendido de la decisión que Kai había tomado, pero seguro de apoyarlo en lo necesario.

Sonó una alarma, los cantantes y extras se apuraron a regresar al escenario. La primer parte del acto final, estaba por comenzar.

_Assad aparece en escena, está en un santuario en el desierto donde ha sido exiliado; enfermo y abatido, lamenta su actuar. Aparece la Reina de Saba, ella le suplica por perdón y le ofrece todas las bondades de su reino a cambio de que se vaya con él. El joven la rechaza, arrepentido de la traición a Sulamith decide pagar por ello, solo. _

_La Reina__ de Saba se retira después de haber sido rechazada. _

La primer parte acabó, su duración fue brevísima comparada con los tres actos anteriores pero el esfuerzo que la siguiente escena, demandaba una modificación completa del escenario. Además Kai había pedido un poco de tiempo extra de descanso, argumentando su recién accidente.

El intermedio duraba veinte minutos, apenas suficiente para lo que Kai estaba por hacer.

Brynja gorgoreaba en su camerino privado, su actuación había acabado pero estaba lista para recibir los aplausos y aclamaciones del público al final de la obra. Trataba de decidir entre los cuatro vestidos de su personaje cuál colocarse, debía estar radiante.

Entonces alguien llamó a su puerta, de no muy buena gana acudió al llamado. —¿Kai?

Su esposo la esperaba del otro lado de la puerta, —¿Tienes tiempo? Quiero mostrarte algo.

Brynja sonrió y lo siguió, sin saber qué era pero encantada de que él se tomara la molestia de ir a verla y pedirle acompañarlo a la parte alta del escenario, muy a pesar de que él aún se presentaba y por lo imprudente que era subir tantas escaleras con una férula cubriéndole media pierna. Aún así no dijo nada, le halagaba de sobremanera.

-¿Qué es? —ella preguntó una vez que estuvieron en la parte superior de las tramoyas, el delgado puente que cruzaba el escenario la puso nerviosa pero se sintió segura con Kai.

-¿Ves todo eso? —Señaló hacia abajo, desde ahí se podía ver a la perfección el escenario, el público y todo sin que ellos pudieran ser vistos. —Esta es tu gran noche. ¿No?

Ella sonrió complacida, —Eso dicen, ¿y tú?

-Yo creo que sí, que es tu noche. —Hizo una pausa mientras la invitaba a desplazarse a la parte izquierda. Sin pensarlo, la empujó contra el enorme telón principal que en ese momento yacía recogido en espera del final de la obra. Kai sujetó con una mano el hombro derecho de Brynja y puso la otra mano en el muslo de ésta, ella exhaló de inmediato, él le dio un beso mientras le resoplaba y dejaba que su mano fuera más y más arriba.

Ella sólo dejó caer las manos a los costados y no opuso ninguna clase de pelea, de pronto Kai se detuvo y ella abrió los ojos, —¿Qué pasa Kai?

-Disfrutábamos lo que teníamos, aún antes de Boris y Yuriy, las cosas estaban bien.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú en tus cosas, yo en las mías; si querías algo más, pude habértelo dado.

-¿Kai?

Él retiró su mano y la puso sobre el otro hombro de Brynja, —¿Por qué Boris dispararía a Yuriy?

Brynja sonrió comprensiva, —Tú y yo sabemos que Boris era el intempestivo, actuaba antes de pensar y sólo él tendría el valor de tirar del gatillo, Yuiry no pudo haberlo hecho. Era demasiado dramático pero no tendría las agallas, era muy sensible para hacer algo así. Boris adoraba causar dolor, Yuriy recibirlo, créeme, los conocí muy bien la cama.

Kai inclinó la cabeza mientras se acercaba de nuevo, ella cerró los ojos y humedeció sus labios lista para recibir el beso que imaginaba. Pero al abrirlos se topó con los ojos rojos de Kai, mirándola como jamás lo había hecho.

-Pero la cama y la vida fuera de ella son distintas. Yo los conocí del otro lado.

-¿Kai?

-Pudimos haber hecho tantas cosas los cuatro juntos… ¡pero tú!

-¡Kai! —Brynja exclamó asustada. —¿Qué pasa?

-Si te hubieras molestado en conocerlos mejor, en vez de cogértelos y luego volverte loca de celos, te hubieras dado cuenta que el sádico era Yuriy, y el masoquista Boris. Hubieras sabido que Boris trató de matarme pero no tuvo el coraje para hacerlo, y que Yuriy si lo intentó, pero falló por no acelerar lo suficiente.

-Kai…

Ahora la presionó con más fuerza, y pegó su boca a su oído susurrándole haciendo que su vaho le erizara la piel, quizá de placer, quizá de miedo.

-Yo sé que tú disparaste. Sé que los mataste.

-Yo no, yo no, ¡¿cómo pude haberlo hecho? —Brynja exclamaba desesperada y aterrada.

-No me interesa ya, están muertos y eso no va a cambiar, pero si hay algo que puedo hacer.

-¿¡KAI! —Ella gritó más asustada que nunca.

-No te preocupes, —Kai tranquilizó su tono, —tendrás tu gran noche.

Y le dio el beso más largo que ella recordara.

…

El llamado del director de escena vino, él salió del baño después de haber mojado su cabello y la cara. Su pierna temblaba de cansancio, pero se obligó a regresar a su sitio frente a la orquesta. —Es el final. —Se dijo y se fue lastimosamente frente al escenario.

El telón se abrió de nuevo.

_Una enorme tormenta se ha liberado después de la partida de la Reina de Saba, Assad ha sido atrapado por ésta y no encuentra refugio. Cuando se ha disipado, Sulamith aparece extraviada y desesperada buscando por él. Cuando todo estaba dispuesto para que el amor sincero y joven triunfara, el destino traiciona y lo impide; ella lo encuentra, él pide perdón y los dos saben que se aman… pero la tormenta hizo estragos en Assad, y muere en brazos de Sulamith después de que ésta le ha perdonado todo._

…

Kai inclinó la batuta y la palma de la otra mano, los instrumentos fueron disminuyendo el volumen hasta el más leve tono. El silencio se hizo.

Fin del cuarto acto, fin de la obra.

…

El telón corto se corrió, la escena de Sulamith y Assad fue cubierta y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Exclamaciones y aplausos no se detuvieron, los actores del cuarto acto se reunieron delante del telón corto agradeciendo los vítores; el resto del equipo se reunió y el volumen de los aplausos se incrementó, Kai volteó a ellos y aceptó agradecido los aplausos que eran para él, extendió hacia la orquesta los dos brazos dando el propio crédito a todos los músicos.

Regresó la vista al escenario, se dio cuenta que más de uno le preguntaba con gestos y la mirada dónde estaba Brynja pero él fingió no entender y siguió aplaudiendo a los demás. El director del conservatorio y los demás responsables técnicos lo acompañaron, los actores y músicos les hicieron espacio y el público seguía aplaudiendo de pie. Casi fueron quince minutos así, después de la reverencia clásica el telón de boca y que indicaba el final absoluto del espectáculo comenzó a correrse delante de los que estaban en el escenario.

Justo cuando las dos enormes telas estaban por encontrarse en el medio del escenario, alguien gritó con terror y al poco tiempo los aplausos enmudecieron dando paso a una exclamación generalizada.

Kai sólo cerró los ojos cuando el objeto ajeno pendiendo del telón era reconocido, se giró y miró a su bellísima esposa teniendo toda la atención deseada, siendo la figura central de la noche y, seguramente, dando la nota de los siguientes días.

El cuerpo de Brynja yacía colgado del riel del telón, pendiendo de la parte más alta donde no importó cuanto trataran de apresurarlo, tardarían más de diez minutos en bajarla. Kai aspiró hondamente mientras se sentaba, aunque estaba exhausto, estaba tranquilo. Boris y Yuriy no habían quedado como víctimas.

-Ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo. —Se dijo sonriendo para sí.

…

(Once meses después)

Takao y Hiromi se pasean nerviosos delante de las puertas, la afluencia es la esperada, hay aún algunos tratando de conseguir una entrada pero no es posible, ni una alma cabe en ese lugar.

-¿Podemos iniciar? Todo está listo.—Pregunta alguien.

-Sí, si, podemos comenzar. —Dice Hiromi, mientras ve a su esposo que aún ve con insistencia alrededor, —No vendrá Takao, es lo último que seguro quisiera ver.

-Pero… —Takao trata de contestar, pero sabe que Hiromi tiene razón.

Los dos entran al auditorio, están presentando su documental que al fin ha sido acabado y ha recibido invitaciones de diversos festivales. Ellos saben que las tres muertes alrededor de la ópera que le dio nombre tienen mucho que ver, pero a ellos no les importa, confían en su talento y creen que tendrá buen recibimiento, aunque están algo decepcionados que su invitado principal jamás hubiera respondido a cualquiera de sus anuncios. No han sabido nada de Kai después de que se retiró de la dirección de la orquesta en el conservatorio once meses atrás.

Los aplausos del público en la película son seguidos por los asistentes a la proyección, Hiromi y Takao realizan una rueda de prensa donde dan a conocer todas sus vivencias en la accidentada producción. Los invitados y el resto del público se van retirando poco a poco, el matrimonio japonés sale por la puerta trasera para no encontrarse con algunos reporteros sensacionalistas que quisieran sacarles más información de la que estuvieron dispuestos a dar adentro.

Es un callejón bien iluminado y limpio, Takao trae de la mano a Hiromi y los dos platican de lo bien que les ha ido y puede irles en el DOCSDF donde han sido invitados primero. Cuando están por llegar a la calle, alguien aparece delante de ellos y les habla, —Jamás dudé de su trabajo, me alegra que haya sido beneficioso para ustedes.

Los dos japoneses se detienen en seco, y no les cuesta adivinar quién está ahí, envuelto en una ligera chaqueta de piel negra y con un par de lentes adecuados para el intempestivo sol otoñal está Kai.

-Kai, pensamos que no vendrías. —Takao sonríe.

-No pensaba hacerlo, pero decidí al final.

-¿Vienes a casa? Vamos a celebrar. —Hiromi interviene queriendo recibir una afirmación.

-No, sólo estoy de paso. Tenía que felicitarlos y devolverles el favor. —Kai les extiende un sobre, y se da media vuelta.

Takao lo toma y se adelanta para detenerlo, —¡Espera! ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿estás bien?

Kai gira la cabeza y asiente, —He estado lo mejor que puedo estar, y ¿dónde he estado? Mira el sobre. No falten.

Ninguno de los japoneses trata de detenerlo, lo miran alejarse con un bastón en la mano y un disimulado cojeo en su pierna derecha, extiende una mano y un taxi se detiene, Kai lo aborda y levanta un poco la mano despidiéndose.

Cuando el carro se ha perdido entre los demás, Hiromi mira a Takao apurándolo a abrir el sobre.

_Wernberg Jugend-Sinfonie. Premiere von "Schwarze __Symphonie__" am 30 Oktober; Hallstatt. _.

…

Había sido un año ya desde el descubrimiento de los dos cadáveres y faltaban dos días para el año de la muerte de Brynja. Kai se había cerrado al mundo por casi un mes, después de que casi se le gangrena la pierna por su descuido, supo que no podía quedarse ahí. Jamás lo señalaron siquiera como sospechoso de la muerte de la islandesa. Gracias a que Takao mostró videos de él y Kai hablando de la orquesta justo a la hora en que se calculaba el asesinato había tenido lugar, justo loq le había pedido al japonés hacer por él aquél intermedio el día de la presentación.

Después de reconocer que no podía seguir aislándose de todo, Kai decidió cambiar de aire. Durante sus veintisiete días de resguardo se habían acumulado varias ofertas en su bandeja de correo electrónico, entre peticiones a entrevistas y ofertas de trabajo. Optó por la que le pareció la más ad hoc para su situación, y eso lo llevó hasta Austria en la ciudad de Wernberg.

Ahí realizó lo que consideró su aportación más grande. Y para eso citaba a los dos japoneses, ellos habían sido testigos del proceso que dio forma a esa obra en su mente y ahora quería que compartieran su satisfacción de verla presentarse.

…

El pueblo de Hallstatt, es una pequeña población a la orilla del lago Hallstätter See, considerada Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la UNESCO por su historia y pintoresco aspecto es el marco ideal para la presentación de gala de la sinfónica que ahora dirige.

Es noche y los invitados se están reuniendo afuera de la impresionante Iglesia Kalvarienberg, los jóvenes interpretantes están nerviosos por ser su primera presentación en tan reluciente escenario.

A Takao y Hiromi les tomó un poco entender la invitación, 'Sinfónica Juvenil de Wernberg. Estreno de la "Sinfonía Negra" Octubre 30, Hallstatt.' Pero gracias a que se incluían los boletos de avión y pasajes de tren no fue la gran incógnita, y ahí están ya, tomando fotos como locos y no perdiendo ningún detalle con su cámara de video.

-Un lugar sensacional, ¿no? Está casi todo listo. —Dice Kai en cuanto los vio.

Los tres intercambian saludos e impresiones de la población y sus edificios, entonces un chico de unos catorce años se acerca tímidamente, —Sr. Hiwatari, todos están listos.

-Gracias Willhem, estamos ahí.

Takao mira entretenido el trato de Kai con el chico, —¿Cómo es trabajar con adolescentes?

-Mucho mejor que con adultos, —sonríe Kai, —ellos no quieren acostarse contigo. ¿Vamos ya?

Hiromi y Takao parpadean ante la broma de Kai, asienten y lo siguen. El escenario es pequeño pero pueden notar que hay célebres invitados, no conocen a nadie pero el modo de vestir lo denota y ellos se sienten un poco tontos por su facha de turistas. No importa, las luces se apagan y ellos se apuran a sentarse.

Las luces se enfocan en la sinfónica compuesta de jóvenes de entre 12 y 16, Kai en medio de ellos levanta la batuta. Kai se gira y habla para todos, debiera ser alemán pero afortunadamente hay quien traduce para Hiromi y Takao.

-Esta obra fue compuesta en memoria de un incidente demasiado trágico que se llevó la vida de dos amigos y mi esposa. No es un réquiem pero si una ofrenda a sus memorias.

Takao y Hiromi se toman de la mano, vaya modo de explicar las cosas. El 'accidente' resultó ser un amor demasiado profundo, y lejos de terminar como la cosa más bella a la que los músicos cantan, fue una red de celos enfermizos y odios sin par… dos asesinos y tres vidas tomadas.

Kai mentaliza en su cabeza las imágenes de Yuriy, Boris y Brynja, levanta la batuta y la agita, los músicos responden de inmediato y la Kalvarienberg se llena de la música de esa sinfonía negra dedicada a los tres muertos que sólo quedarán a la memoria.

**FIN**

* * *

Un triunfo haber acabado, quizá no como me hubiera gustado porque se me fue de las manos un tanto pero me agradó... interesante experimento.

GRACIAS a las lecturas/reviews y aquellos que los hicieron, en democrático orden de aparición.

**Kiray Hiwamari**

**Brychat**

**Bermellon**

Menuda cosa que salió siendo, pero ojalá les haya gustado.

GRACIAS.


End file.
